


Love and Friendship - a hard decision?

by BabygirlandFin



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nadalind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 30,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabygirlandFin/pseuds/BabygirlandFin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if, if Juliette didn't "go dark" at the end of season 4? This Grimm story is definitely AU. But it might contain some spoilers for those who have not seen the end of the fourth season - Nick/Adalind and Juliette/Sean.  With the new adding chapter there is now a Spoiler warning for season 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unicornball](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornball/gifts).



Love and Friendship - a hard decision?

 

Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners.

I don't own nothing.

They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.

 

Credit - a special thanks goes to - pink chocolate unicorn without you it would not have been possible. Thanks you that you always stand behind me. For everything you do for me :)

 

This is my very first "Grimm" story :) and I really like this Series <3

 

Note:

This _Grimm_ story is definitely AU since I have some scenes at the end of the 4th Season I dislike.

 

Bookmarked - Juliette will not betray the mother of Nick!

 

**I like Juliette very much really. I find it very unfortunate what happened to her. Up to the mid-4th season I was a Nick / Juliette Shipper but the last season has encouraged me to think about and I must confess I like Nick / Adalind.**

 

**Nick/Juliette too, but - Do not "understand" me wrong. I can still remember - when Juliette has lost her memories of Nick. And I has so much hoping she gets the "memories" back soon. I really Adore Juliette. She is one of my favorite character on the Series but I have to admit that I do not Like her at the end of season 4 :-(**

 

**And I began to like Adalind. I have never expected it but it happened and now she is one of my favorites too.**

 

**And I will work with this story of a relationship between Nick/Adalind. And I still hope that the two will come together in the series. They have much chemistry <3 And I like them.**

 

_**Sometimes there has to be rain before the rainbow :)** _

 

_**Summary:**_ What would have happened if, if Juliette didn't "go dark" at the end of season 4?

This _Grimm_ story is definitely AU.

 

Chapter 1

 

Nick was having a hard time wrapping his head about what had happened in the last few days actually, the last few _weeks_. First, there was Juliette; she was now a Hexenbiest. Something none of them saw coming or even knowing it was at all possible. Then, there was Adalind; pregnant with his baby.

 

He never would have dreamed this would ever happen. Both things, with Juliette _or_ Adalind.

 How could his life get so crazy so out of his control? It was definitely a shock that his girlfriend was now a Wesen. But just as bad, if not worse, was the news that Adalind was pregnant and that it was _his_ baby. He could still remember the shocked expression on Sean's face. Nick really couldn’t blame him, he was just as shocked if not more.

 

However, as much as he was still reeling from everything, he knew he would do everything in his power for his child.

 

Nick wanted to blame Adalind for Juliette's being a Hexenbiest, but it wasn’t quite fair to do so—even if it had all started with her manipulations, the results hadn’t been intended. It had been just a dumb accident that had led to all this; no one was really to blame. Yes, Adalind had stolen his Grimm powers, but his friends had been able to get them back. None of them could have anticipated the cost of doing so, though. Nobody would have expected that something like that could happen to Juliette.

 

Nick sighed and rolled over, facing the other side of the bed. His thoughts would not quiet down. Mentally chewing over the magic that had transformed Juliette wasn’t going to help anyone. He felt responsible, heavy with guilt to know the magic used had been to restore his powers. Something had gone wrong, nothing anyone could have considered or expected.

 

Yeah, ye had had his Grimm powers again, but at what cost? Juliette had lost everything and was now a Wesen—a Hexenbiest, a witch. Just like Adalind. Juliette was understandably angry about it all, but he didn’t know what to do. What could even be done? So far, they’ve found nothing.

 

Had his aunt Marie been right in saying he should have left Juliette all those years ago? Spared her from all of this the get go?

 

As long as they were together, they had a chance to be happy... They’d need to make it worse since the last time it did not go well between them.

 

And now this... At the worst possible time, Adalind waltzed into the precinct and dropped the baby bomb. Telling him she was having his baby. Pregnant with his son. It had been the worst sort of luck that Juliette had come by. Seeing the rage in her eyes and having to step in front of Adalind, having to protect her from Juliette, he hadn’t liked it but his options had been so limited.

 

He didn’t want to choose, but his baby had been threatened and he’d wanted to do all he could protecting them both. Even though it was Juliette, he would not let her hurt Adalind. It had been a tense, dangerous moment but he knew he’d stop them. And he had. Juliette’s once kind eyes spoke of pure anger and even if he could absolutely understand it he’d been caught between them.

 

On the one hand, he so wanted to be at Juliette’s—the supportive, caring partner. But on the other hand, he wanted to— _needed_ to—protect his unborn son. The baby was innocent.

 

He would soon have a child with his former enemy. It was just so... incredulous. Had it not been so serious, he would probably laugh out loud. Laugh until he cried, most likely. A child linking them together—forever. He still wasn’t sure what Adalind actually thought about the whole thing. It was a touchy subject. He did knew she’d been very upset at first, but still unsure what she was thinking.

 

This would be Adalind’s second child, after Diana. He could only imagine how it was affecting her, how she was feeling about having another child when her first wasn’t with her.

 

Nick sighed and turned to the other side, eyes closing and forced himself to stop thinking.

 

xxx

 

Juliette was in her hotel room, prone on the bed and staring up at the ceiling.

 

The last few weeks... A lot had changed. It was like a living nightmare for her. Even after everything, she still would do anything for Nick. It was so messed up, so complicated now... Not only because she was now a Wesen to his Grimm, but also because of Nick’s child with Adalind.

 

That blond bitch.

 

The same that had stolen Nick’s powers—twice. And the last attempt responsible for her being a Hexenbiest now and stuck in this mess. Nick had chosen the Blonde over her, even if not intentionally. She knew why he did it, it didn’t make it hurt any less.

 

Juliette wiped the tears from her eyes, glaring at the ceiling as she did so. So she still loved Nick, but she was now a Hexenbiest and was the fury. No longer was the shared future they had both imagined, but now something new and unknown.

 

She rolled over to the other side of the bed and closer her eyes, she needed to sleep.

 

All alone, in a big, strange bed—without Nick.

 

To be Continued?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners.

I don't own nothing

They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.

_Credit - a special thanks goes to - pink chocolate unicorn without you it would not have been possible. Thanks you that you always stand behind me. For everything you do for me :)_

 

 

**Thank you to all who have Favorited and Followed it and to all who gave Kudos :)**

 

Chapter 2

 

Adalind was on the couch, a hand resting on her swollen belly. When her son began to kick, she smiled. She never would have thought that her and Nick would ever be friends, let alone have a child together.

 

Who would have thought? Certainly not either of them... It almost sounded like a bad joke; a Wesen, a Grimm and a baby. Hardy har har...

 

In the beginning, they were very clear enemies. Nick had also been one of the one responsible for taking her daughter from her. As much as it hurt, she knew Diana was safe, secure and loved with Nick’s mother. Still... she missed her daughter. It was awful not to have her daughter here, with her. She hoped, so much, that she would have her Diana back some day.   
  


The baby kicked once more before quieting. She gently stroked her hand up and down her belly repeatedly. Soothing mostly herself with the motion, still marveling that there was this baby—whom she already counted as wonderful. Even if its parents were a former Witch and a Grimm. The thought made her smile.

 

She and Nick were still slow to be friends; it was a bumpy ride but they were making it work. They had to, since she was keeping this baby and she knew Nick would want to be involved as well. But sometimes... every now and then, such a strange feeling in the air between them. Both of there were there because of their baby, but things were already better between them.

 

They really were on the path to becoming friends.

 

xxx

 

Juliette felt drained. Exhausted down to every bone in her body. It didn’t help that the mattress in her hotel room was horrible; no where near as comfortable as her one at home, the one she was used to. She tossed and turned, barely sleeping at night; the uncomfortable mattress and seeing Nick’s face every time she closed her eyes were taking their toll.

 

She missed him, unbelievably so. But anymore, thoughts of Nick lead to thoughts of Adalind... the pregnant she – the bitch who had Nick’s baby in her belly and Nick’s heart in her palm.

 

The baby that had been conceived while the blonde wore her face, seducing Nick the morning of Rosalee and Monroe’s wedding. They didn’t know until later, of course, that Adalind had managed to replicate Juliette’s appearance... It didn’t change the fact that Nick did not even know that he was cheating on her; Because Adalind had looked like _her_.

 

Juliette wiped the tears from her eyes and reached for her cell phone. As the screen lit up, she saw that Nick tried to call. For a moment, she consdiered calling him back but decided against it. Instead, tapped out a text message to Kenneth; asking if they could meet tonight.

 

She needed someone to talk to. She didn’t want to see anyone from their common group of friends. Not even Rosalee, even though she was really a good friend to Juliette.

 

Sean had made her the offer, leaving an opened ended invitation if she ever wanted to talk. He’d made it clear that Juliette could always get in touch with him. They’d become friends, so the offer was tempting and sweet, really, but she needed some distance away from the people that knew her and Nick—as a couple. She knew they would help, glady even, but it still made things awkward to consider talking to any of them about all of this...

 

So, that left Kenneth; even if she didn‘t know him long, she just felt drawn to him. She didn’t want anything from him—quite the contrary; he did not belong to their circle of friends and would still lend a sympathetic ear. He had been nice and friendly to her. When she was with him, she forgot—for a moment—everything going on around her.

 

The at night and the mornings were the worst; when she woke up and Nick wasn’t there with her.

 

Or, that she was not at home. Everything had been thrown into the wind and she no longer had the securtity of her home, of everyday life and the mundane activites she’d been used to. She had needed the distance, the time alone, but it was still hard to deal with the sudden changes. With Kenneth, she could have that and have someone around.

 

She startled when her cell phone vibrated in her hand. She quickly tapped the new message and smiled a little. Tonight, she had an appointment with Kenneth.

 

How would react Nick when he finds out? Would it interest him at all? Or would it perhaps now even matter? Interested him at all? After all, he was the Grimm and now she was a Hexenbiest - even though they both were already so long together, it gave her to think ...

 

Stop fucking thinking about! she scolded herself. It didn’t help, though, her thoughts roiled and ran around her head no matter how hard she tried not to think them. She stared at the wall, thoughts racing and wide awake.

 

xxx

 

Nick was still in his bed. He had barely slept, his mind preoccupied, thoughts haunted by Juliette and Adalind. How could it be otherwise?

 

Juliette, the love of his life now was a Hexenbiest and Adalind—the former Hexenbiest—was now human. And, he couldn’t forget, the mother of his unborn child.

 

Slowly, the Grimm sat up and let his legs slide on the floor. He rest his elbows on his knees and sighed, head bowed and resting in his hands.

 

Juliette and Adalind. Those two women had robbed him of his nerves lately.

 

He didn’t know where Juliette was. The last time he saw her was at his work and he hadn’t heard from her since. He had tried to call her but kept getting her voicemail.

 

Adalind, though... He knew where she was; in the living room, on his couch, sleeping.

 

Nick stood up slowly, stretching and went to shower. After he had finished, he went into the kitchen and made breakfast. He nearly brought Adalind breakfast the couch, but then he decided against it. It was probably better to stick to the table... He shook his head at his own silly thoughts and focused on putting the coffee maker on to brew.

 

Luckily, it was Sunday. He didn‘t have to work—or least, not unless there was an emergency.

 

He grabbed the coffee pot when the machine gurgled the last few drops in and sat it down at the table. Once everything else was ready, he grabbed the newspaper.

 

TBC?

 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners.

I don't own nothing

They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.

_Credit - a special thanks goes to - pink chocolate unicorn without you it would not have been possible. Thanks you that you always stand behind me. For everything you do for me :)_

 

**Thank you to all who have Favorited and Followed and to all who gave Kudos . I am very happy about it - and I hope you will enjoy the next one :)**

Chapter 3

 

A few days later...

 

Nick stood on the stove and poked his spoon into the pudding. Adalind was busy cutting the strawberries into small, bite-size pieces. He took a teaspoon and put it in the pot, scooping a small bite of pudding onto it. He blew it lightly to cool it off a little. He took one of the pieces of cut strawberry from in front of Adalind and put it on top of the pudding.

“Taste test?” he asked, holding the spoon out to Adalind. The blonde looked between his face and the spoon for moment, looking wary but curious. He already knew that look. He continued his charming smile, wiggling the spoon just a little in a teasing manner. "Just try."

Adalind rolled her eyes but did as he asked, leaning forward and opening her mouth. Nick was quick to slide the spoon in her mouth, pulling it out slowly. She watched Nick she munched. She wondered if anyone looking in from the outside would think they were a couple, newly in love.

She sighed contentedly, swallowing the bite. “Hmm, delicious," she declared and licked her lips.

"Does it taste good?" Nice asked, leaning forward a little, expectant.

"And how,” Adalind said brightly, smacking her mouth together lightly to enjoy the lingering flavor of chocolate.

They grinned at each other. They got busy spooning the pudding into ramekins, sneaking bites as they did so. Sometimes, they fed each other a sneaked morsel. They smiled at each other again, both pleased to feel accustomed to the other, their new friendship growing.

Maybe just a little hint of spice amongst the sweetness of new friendship.

Adalind was just about to feed Nick another spoonful when the doorbell rang. He leaned forward, grabbing the spoon with his mouth, eating the last bit, before he went to the door.

Adalind couldn’t help but laugh as she watched Nick walk away. At that moment, he was just indescribably sweet. A surprise to her, in all honesty. She never expected to see this side of a Grimm. But now wasn’t the time to dwell on such things; they had guests.

Nick wiped his mouth as he went to the door and opened it, greeting his two friends when he did. "Hey you two, nice to see you. I hope you guys are hungry," he said happily, standing aside and letting Monroe and Rosalee enter. He might be a little energized by the moment he’d just had with Adalind, but he wasn’t reading anything into it. It was uncharted territory for him... And he was still together with Juliette.

 

"Hey, you're in a really good mood," Monroe noticed, grinning at Nick. He followed as Nick went into kitchen, Rosalee behind him. They both stopped when they saw who else was in the kitchen; Adalind.

 

Rosalee stopped, trying not to stare. “Hello, she said. She turned to Nick, "Why is she here and where is Juliette? I don’t understand...” she trailed off, looking between Nick and Adalind.

 

"Juliette isn’t here,” Nick said, stating the now-obvious. “But I thought... Um... I thought a nice dinner among us would be a good idea."

"A good idea to whom—You? Wait—" Rosalee stopped, only now noticing Adalind’s pregnant belly.

Monroe looked around the kitchen, the tension thick. "Say Nick, you know that Adalind is in _your_ kitchen...? And she looks really pregnant." He laughed but it was uncomfortable and he shifted closer to Rosalee.

Adalind and Nick shared a look, silently asking the other ‘Help! What should we do now?’ They both shrugged. Unsure but knowing there wasn’t a way around it. Nick watched Adalind a moment, nodding when Adalind said "How about we all sit down and eat? Talk."

Monroe and Rosalee looked at each other for a moment and then turned back to Nick and nodded. Neither of them had expected Adalind to be there. In Nick's house. After the thing with Juliette. They were both curious how that came to be...

 

Adalind stood somewhat awkwardly, ungainly under the weight of her belly.

 

Nick went over to her, “Don’t worry,” he said, easing her back down. “We got it." He put a gentle hand on her back, hoping she’d listen and not try to get up again. He knew she was capable, but he didn’t want her stressed unnecessarily. He gave her a small smile.

 

Adalind nodded, showing she’d heard him. She sat back down but she wasn’t going to make a habit of doing that. Even if she was so touched by his words, she could not find words for it. It reassured her that he was standing behind her.

 

After everything they've been through together with each other even if most of it had been more harmful than anything pleasant, after their rather turbulent past, she’d never have expected Nick would stand behind her—figuratively and literally.

 

But here he was. Doing just that. Things between them had changed so much in recent days and that gave her confidence.

 

Monroe and Rosalee were very surprised at this exchange, watching the intimacy between them. This was new and very unusual to see. But both decided to keep quiet about it for now. Later, after they’d found out more about why Adalind was in Nick’s house, they’d ask for more details.

 

What's your Opinion? - To be Continued?

 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners.

I don't own nothing

They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.

_Credit - a special thanks goes to - pink chocolate unicorn without you it would not have been possible. Thanks you that you always stand behind me. For everything you do for me :)_

  
  


**Thank you to all who have Favorited and Followed and to all who gave Kudos . I am very happy about it - and I hope you will enjoy the next one :)**

Chapter 4

_Monroe and Rosalee were very surprised at this exchange, watching the intimacy between them. This was new and very unusual to see. But both decided to keep quiet about it for now. Later, after they'd found out more about why Adalind was in Nick's house, they'd ask for more details._

xxx

Everyone sat at the table and started eating. Once the initial discomfort passed and everyone had finally stopped pushing food around their plates, Nick spoke up; "So, you both know that Juliette is a Hexenbiest?" He saw both of his friends nod, their gazes flicking over to Adalind for a moment. He gently took Adalind’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Monroe and Rosalee looked from Nick and Adalind’s clasped hands to each other, questions in their eyes. Something was really strange here. But both held their questions and looked to Nick to continue speaking.

Nick exhaled slowly. "And you also know by now that Adalind is pregnant.” They both nodded again, expressions confused but curious about how everything was connected. He took another deep breath. Now or never... "The baby is mine— _ours_ ,” he corrected, looking at Adalind for a moment. “Hers and mine.” He squeezed her hand again and offered her a quick, encouraging smile when she squeezed back.

“What?” Rosalee and Monroe exclaimed in unison.

"When?

“How?"

"I’m sure you can figure out the  _how_ ," Nick said, raising an eyebrow and chuckling under his breath.

Monroe frowned at his long-time friend, unamused at the attempt at humor right now. So not the time to be cracking jokes. "Yeah, we can imagine,” he said dryly. “But we’re more interested in the ‘when’ part since you’re still with Juliette at this point in time," he half-asked, half-said. He’d known Nick a long time, and cheating on Juliette just did not compute. Like, at all.

"I'm still with Juliette," Nick agreed, hand still wrapped around Adalind’s. He tried to think of how to explain, when Rosalee huffed out a breath and raised her hands up.

Rosalee glanced down at the clasped hands again. She needed more wine. “Why is she pregnant?” she asked, pointing at Adalind with her wine glass. “And, here’s another important question, since when are you two so chummy?"

"Those are two very good questions," Monroe said, giving Rosalee a proud, fond look before sitting back, crossing his arms and watching Nick and Adalind, waiting for an answer.

For the first time since dinner started, Adalind spoke up. Nick had to admit, he admired her for it; for the strength it took to speak to his friends. He squeezed her hand again gently, silently offering his encouragement and support.

"It happened just before your wedding,” Adalind said, looking between Monroe and Rosalee. She nearly winced when they both glared at her. “When I looked like Juliette,” she continued. “So... I would get pregnant.” Both Wesen looked pissed but at least they weren’t jumping the table to tear her throat out. She briefly glanced at Nick, “But I have only recently dared to tell Nick. Or show him."

Nick looked between all three in turn, gaze settling on Monroe. He needed his friend’s trust and understanding, pleading with an earnest expression. Monroe’s small frown wasn’t unexpected, but he could take it if it was the worst of it. "And now that we’re about to have a baby together, we thought we’d bury the hatchet—as it were. Especially now that Adalind is a human.

"We’re working on being friends, trying to make things easier for everyone. Because of the baby, mainly. But, recently—“ Nick paused, sharing a looking with Adalind. She nodded a little, smiling to show her agreement in telling Monroe and Rosalee. “In the last few days, things have been—a little more than just friendship.” He could see Adalind nodding from the corner of his eye. He hadn’t been sure until now if she felt it too...

 

Nick chuckled softly and shook his head. “Several times, there’s been this—strange feeling. A good one,” he was quick to add when Rosalee looked concerned. “But, because everything is so new and so strange, we’re not really doing anything about it. For now, we’re just friends.”

 

Rosalee and Monroe looked between the pair. They were serious! They could both see it clear as day. She didn’t know what to think just yet... Rosalee tilted her head a little. “Does Juliette already know? How did she react?"

“Yeah, she knows and not very well,” Nick said, shaking his head with a rueful smile. “If all goes well, we’ll meet up tomorrow and talk about it some more. But right now, Adalind and I want to establish a sincere friendship. Forgiving our past, if we can. We all good?" He asked, looking between his friends hopefully.

They both nodded and Nick exhaled with relief. Good. “Alright, now we can finished dinner,” he said, picking up his fork and taking a large bite.

Rosalee could only nod, starting in on her mostly-full plate, appetite back now that her curiosity had been soothed.

"For dessert, there’s chocolate pudding with strawberries," Adalind said after a few moments of comfortable silence and the sound of silverware on plates.

"Oh, chocolate," Monroe sighed delightedly and then grinned broadly.

After a few hours of sitting together, Nick and Adalind were glad the evening was finally over. It had been nice for Adalind to get to know Nicks friends better, especially in this new and different context, but it was also very overwhelming. So much had changed.

 

Adalind’s head had barely hit the pillow and she was asleep. Nick watched her sleep for a moment and smiled.

 

To be Continued? 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.

_Credit - a special thanks goes to pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me. For everything you do for me :)_

  


**Thank you to all who have** **_**Reviewed, Favorited and Followed** _ ** **and to all who gave Kudos . I am very happy about it - and I hope you will enjoy the next one :)**

Chapter 5

 

The last two days flew by and today was the day; the long-awaited meeting between Juliette and Nick. The Grimm paced in front of the café. He was visibly nervous. After all, he hadn’t seen Juliette in nearly a week—let alone heard from her.

 

Except for the one day where they had talked on the phone.  
  
How should he react towards her? How would she reacted towards him? Those were good questions, and he knew it would be answered soon. Nick walked up and down the sidewalk, checking his watch every so often.

 

He heard his name and turned toward the direction the voice had come. He smiled at Juliette sincerely. "Juliette," he said and walked towards her. Both slowly approached the other, each only had eyes for the other.

 

As soon as they were close enough, he took in her arms, embracing her tightly. It was a feeling like coming home. The way Juliette hugged back, he was sure neither wanted to let the other out of the embrace. They slowly pulled away at the same time, making eye contact. Their faces slowly drifted closer until their lips touched.

 

A kiss between a Grimm and a Hexenbiest.

 

They pulled back from the kiss, staring at each other intently. Nick cleared his throat and gestured for Juliette to proceed him. "Let's go in." With heavy hearts, they parted from each other and walked, side by side, into the café.  
  
They made their way to a booth in the back, both wanted to talk undisturbed. They sat opposite each other in silence, only speaking to briefly on their order. They were too busy to look at each other, the silence comfortable as they looked into each other’s eyes.  
  
"I think one of us should start talking," Nick said lightly, looking across the table at Juliette. She didn’t make any effort to say anything, so Nick went ahead, biting back a sigh. "I don‘t know where to start. When I found out about your news—I must confess, I'm still freaking out about it,“ he said, the _it_ unspoken but understood, nonetheless.

 

He fiddled with the paper napkin for a moment before meeting Juliette’s eyes again. “It was something I had a hard time accepting... That wasn’t something I wanted for you. Ever." He paused for a moment, taking in a long, fortifying breath. "I wanted more for you. Much more.“ He looked at her gravely, “And you have to believe me, the baby was not planned. I did want kids, someday, but with _you_. I never expected that I‘d have a child with Adalind. "  
  
Juliette looked at Nick and couldn’t help the tears that sprang up. Nick grabbed her hand, brow wrinkled with concern, and she let it happen. "Honestly, being a Wesen—a Hexenbiest—was the worst those first weeks. But now, I've gotten used to it.“ She looked at him, straight in the eye, "I was afraid of your reaction. I read those books... all those books about Wesen. I knew what to expect because you're a Grimm. "  
  
“No,“ Nick said, squeezing her hand. "Juliette, I never would have done anything to you. Not like that. No matter what you are now, as before, I still have feelings for you. That will never change. I still love you. "  
  
"Now—even after all this?“ Juliette asked, voice hard as she gestured to herself. Nick merely nodded, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. She sighed, unwilling to press the issue further. “Nick, I have to admit I was very disappointed when I found out about the baby."

 

Nick felt helpless as the tears ran freely now, Juliette making no move to wipe them away. It hurt, right down to his soul to seem them. To see Juliette so upset. His heart broke every time she cried.

 

Juliette found her voice, wiping at her face with angry swipes, she continued. "With _Adalind,_ “ she hissed. “When you thought you sleep with _me_." She looked up as Nick stood, fearing she’d gone too far and he was leaving, but he only shuffled around the table to sit down beside her. He pulled her into his arms. She went with it, huffing softly but accepting the comfort.

 

She rest her head on his shoulder, angling her head up to look at Nick, not surprised to find him already looking down at her.

 

"Do you really think I wanted this?" Nick asked. Juliette shook her head after a moment’s pause and sat up, gently pushing Nick away, when she noticed from the corner of her eye that their waitress was there with their drinks.  
  
She pulled her drink closer but looked deep into his eyes. "I know,” she admitted. “but it doesn’t change how I feel. But the baby—it can‘t help how it was conceived." Juliette still looked him in his eyes, the moment intimate. She nearly lost her composure at Nick’s sincerity. "I know you didn’t know, but still—it doesn’t make all this hurt any less."

 

Juliette picked up his hand, studying for a moment before gently kissing the back of it. She slowly looked up, meeting his eyes once more. "I—I have something to confess. And I’m pretty sure you’re going to hate me for it."

 

Nick looked at Juliette, her words—as well as her tone and expression—had a sense of dread tighten in his gut, making it feel heavy. As long as he’d known her, whenever he’d heard that tone, it set off warning bells. He tensed, waiting for whatever Juliette had to tell him.

 

“I know it wasn‘t right, but I-I cheated on you,“ Juliette said, bracing herself for any reaction. Nick’s hand pulled from hers and she made no move to take it back. She waited, heart heavy with regret and sadness. She couldn’t undo it, or take back the reason that drove her to Kenneth’s arms the anger, the loneliness, but that wasn’t any excuse. She felt numb at the time and she’d needed to feel something, anything, no matter what it was.  
  
Nick expression changed into one of indignation. "You what?" he demanded, voice low. Maybe he’d misheard...  
  
"I cheated on you,“ Juliette repeated, swallowing thickly. "It just sort of happened,“ she was quick to add. As if that would make things better.  
  
"Oh, so, what? You just fell into bed with some guy and slept together—by accident?“ Nick asked, his voice sad, a bitter undertone. He pushed his chair back and rubbed a hand over his face before letting his face drop into his hands. He never expected Juliette to be petty enough to cheat on him with someone else...

 

He figured it was some sort of payback for Adalind, but he hadn’t even known it was someone else!  
  
"Nick, I really didn‘t want to. It didn’t mean anything,“ Juliette said, lowering her head to try to make eye contact with him. He finally looked up, anger and sadness warring in his blue-grey eyes. She felt terrible. "Nick, I was all alone... I needed someone to talk to. We met frequently. And then, something changed and we ended up kissing. It just—happened. I know it was wrong, I do, but I can’t take it back. Even if I wanted to,“ she added, her voice soft by the end.

 

Yes, she regretted what she did. Kenneth was absolutely not her type, not to mention his character was pretty much the exact opposite of what she liked. If she had known before how he’d felt about Nick, his true motives, she never would have agreed to ever even see him again, let alone let things get so... out of hand. But now it was too late and she had to deal with it.  
  
Nick shook his head; he didn’t know what to say. Both of their lives had been put tremendous strain lately. Things had gotten so serious, so complicated, so fast, they’d all been left reeling. All of them, not just him and Juliette.

 

Now, she was a Hexenbiest with no chance of a ’cure‘, he was a Grimm again. He was expecting a baby with his former enemy, the witch that tricked him in the first place but now the one he was trying to build a friendship with.

 

And now, his girlfriend just told him that she had cheated on him. Betrayed him. And the worst part of all was that he still loved Juliette, still ached to be with her every day. They’ve been together for so long now, and it just hurt to think all those years, all that love and the wonderful times, were slipping away. Flushed with one horrible happening, out of their control.

 

Both of them were in a big mess.

 

And probably the worst part was feeling torn between the two women, between Juliette and Adalind. His love and the mother of his child. It didn’t help matters one bit that he was attracted to both of them. In different ways, but undeniably true.  
  
"Juliette, what does that mean for us? Do we—do we try it again? Or we just... break up and try to build a friendship with one another?“ he asked, eyes stinging. He knew the cliché; people said they’d remain friends but it rarely happened. “Honestly, I don’t want to lose you—under any circumstances. I couldn‘t bear not having you in my life, in any way." He blinked as the backs of his eyes continued to burn with the threat of tears, but he could feel them welling up beyond his control and looked away.  
  
"I think—we‘ll separate,“ Juliette said after a long moment.

 

She didn’t exactly want to break up, but they both needed time and space to think. Reconsider their lives and where they were going, what they were doing. “For good. And, quite honestly, I hope that we _can_ still be friends,“ she said sincerely, laying her hand over Nick’s clenched one. “Because I could also not bear it if I were to lose you. I know in the beginning it will probably be weird, but I hope that we get through it and build a good friendship again."  
  
"I hope so, too," Nick said softly, knowing Juliette was right. They sat in silence for a moment, both sipping at their drinks until they were able to continue talking.

 

 

To be Continued?


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.

_Credit: A special thanks goes to pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

  


**Thank you to all who have Favorited and Followed and to all who gave Kudos . I am very happy about it - and I hope you will enjoy the next one :)**

  


_Chapter 6_

 

Adalind sat on the couch and watched TV, her hand gently stroking over her swollen belly. She was actually super happy and satisfied. Who would have thought that she would ever had such a relationship, an understanding, with Nick? She looked away from the television when she heard the door open—then closed, slightly louder.

 

She leaned over enough to see Nick. He looked sad, much to her dislike.  
  
Adalind gulped and watched him for a moment as he paced along the small foyer, hands fisted and face stony. Something was definitely wrong here. But she decided to keep her mouth shut, unwilling to pry and risk the friendship they’d been building. Nick sat down on the couch beside her. With a sigh, he slumped forward to rest his forearms on his knees and buried his face in his hands.

 

It took Adalind a moment to realize it was to hide his tears. She bit her lip, watching his shoulders shake, his breath hitching softly with wet-sounding gasps.  
  
Adalind swallowed again. It hurt to see Nick like this... She felt bad for him, even if she didn’t know why he was so upset. Obviously, something bad happened; something truly terrible to bring him to tears.

 

This was a new side to Nick and she was shocked to realize how little she actually knew him. And it kind of hurt, if she was honest. But still, she waited for him to say something, knowing he wanted to talk or he’d have gone somewhere more private. She figured the least she could do was to give him a few moments to collect himself, gather his thoughts.  
  
She slowly sat back, her attention mainly on Nick but looking at the TV so he wouldn’t feel self-conscious. The next few minutes were silent save for Nick’s soft sobs and heavy breathing as he worked himself back under control. When he mumbled—another sign that something was very wrong—Adalind was quick to mute the TV and turn to him, show him she was listening.

 

"Juliette and I broke up," Nick mumbled, hands still over his face. He felt drained and... wet. He ground the heels of his palms into his eyes, focusing on his breathing.

 

Despite the soft tone and the hands muffling the words, Adalind had no trouble understanding him. "Why?” she asked, scooting a little closer.

 

"Mainly? The baby... but I’d hoped we’d be able to work something out. But then she told me she cheated on me." He took his hands from his face and looked at Adalind, unaware of the shiver that ran down her spine as he did so. “But we agreed we want to try to stay friends.“

 

The derisive snort was another new thing, Adalind noted at Nick’s mouth twisted wryly.

 

Adalind sat back, folding herself into the couch and away from Nick. "I'm sorry, Nick. It's all my fault,“ she said, shaking her head sadly. “I started this whole damn mess and I have no way of fixing it... You and Juliette have separated—because of me."  
  
Nick took a moment to process the words. To understand that Adalind was fully taking the blame and actually sounded remorseful about her actions and the consequences. He knew what she meant and needed a few moments to think of what to say.

 

"You aren‘t to blame for it—it was a stupid, and unfortunate, side-effect." He looked her straight in the eye, "Okay, yeah, you’re totally to blame for the whole ‘pretended to be Juliette and sleeping with me‘ thing. But I'm... not that angry about that. Not now. I look forward to our child." He reached out and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, giving weight to the truth of his words.

 

He stroked a long the back of her hand. "We shouldn’t have tried to mess with magic, tried to undue something that wasn’t meant to be undone. That was on us, that magic we carried out. Adalind, you really aren‘t to blame. Not entirely."

 

Adalind still couldn’t look at Nick, even though his words were nice—so tempting to believe—and his voice soft and steady. She didn’t try to fight him when Nick slid a finger under her chin, nudging her head up until she looked at him.

 

“You're really not the only one with blame," Nick said again. Adalind’s eyed darted away, trying to look away even with her head tilted up. "Hey, look at me."

 

Adalind sighed and finally looked up, meeting Nick‘s him straight in the eye. She didn’t exactly like what she saw and she had to fight the urge to cry. It didn’t work of course, and she closed her eyes as tears trickled down her face.  
  
He smiled at her to reassure her and tenderly brushed the tears from her face with his thumb. "Don‘t worry, I mean it."

 

They both looked into each other’s eyes, both of them leaning towards the other.  
  
  
xxxx  
  
Juliette rang Sean’s door bell. She had nowhere else to go.

 

After the disaster with Nick, there was no way she could go home. Not the home she once knew, anyway. Nick was now her ex-boyfriend. An ex-boyfriend expecting a baby with another woman. Plus, the whole ’sleeping with Kenneth‘ thing really didn’t endear her to Nick right now. She had been a terrible person and betrayed him. When she the look in Nick’s eyes, she knew she hurt him terribly. Yes, they wanted to remain friends. But despite all that, she didn’t want to go home; she didn’t feel right there at the moment with Nick being there so fresh after everything.

 

And, also, she knew Adalind would be there... pregnant with Nick’s baby. So, no, she couldn’t go home. What was she going to do; turn up on his doorstep, like nothing had happened with a casual “Hi, Nick. Can I stay here?“

 

No.

 

Kenneth was no longer an option... if he ever was. Juliette would never go back under any circumstances. She let Kenneth’s charm hide his real thoughts, his real person, and she finally knew he absolutely wasn’t right for her.  
  
Rosalee and Monroe would take her, she was sure, but she couldn’t go there. Not that she didn‘t trust them—quite the opposite. But in the last two weeks since they’d found out about her turning into a Hexenbiest, they’d been more than kind to her. Juliette knew this wouldn’t be any different but she could handle the thought of being a burden.

 

The only one left, the only other person she could think to rely on was Sean. He’d said she was welcome any time... she could only hope that was still true as she waited, watching the door as she anxiously wrung her hands.  
  
  
She startled, nearly jumping, when Sean opened the door. He looked completely surprised to see her.

 

"Juliette, what are you doing here?" he asked, looking around subtly. He knew that Nick and Juliette were having some... problems. He really didn‘t know how to react to everything, unsure who’s side he should take, if it came down to it. She was a Wesen now... and still Nick’s girlfriend. He had no idea how he should behave. But he also knew that Adalind was pregnant with Nick's baby, a fact that was causing a lot of stress and discontent.

 

A very difficult situation all around.  
  
"Sean, please,“ Juliette said, voice quiet, expression earnest. “I need your help. I need someone to talk to. And you'll probably understand things... from a similar perspective. Maybe the why and how. May I come in?" she asked, fidgeting with the hem of her jacket as she looked at him and waiting for an answer.

 

Sean thought it over for a brief moment, but he then nodded and stood aside, gesturing her inside.

  
xxx  
  


No one would have expected it.

 

Their lips touched. It was chaste and shy, the first kiss they shared together. As Nick and Adalind. It was new territory for them.

 

It didn’t stay chaste and shy long, though. Nick teased the seam of Adalind’s lips with his tongue, making a sound of pleasant surprise when her mouth parted with a soft moan and he was able to lick inside. Adalind shifted a little on the sofa and the Grimm pulled her onto his lap without interrupting the kiss, thrilling in the easy way she moved with him, settling in his lap like she belonged there.

 

He wrapped a possessive arm around her waist, the other hand sliding up to rest gently on her belly. He gasped softly with surprise when there was a nudge against his palm. The baby kicking, as if noticing what was going on.

 

They broke apart, smiling and looking deep into each other‘s eyes, sharing the warm, intimate moment. Adalind was still sitting on his lap. Both laughed softly, sharing a short kiss before looking down at her belly at the same time, their foreheads resting against the other’s and both their hands placed on the bump. It was a great first moment.

 

Even with the baby making itself known and interrupting the moment. Not that she minded...

 

Nick chuckled, hand sliding along the swell of her belly in slow movements. “Looks like someone didn’t want to be left out,“ he joked, gently patting her belly before looking up and meeting Adalind’s eyes again. They both beamed at each other, smiles wide and happy, enjoying the shift in the moment.

 

_To be Continued?_

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.

_Credit: A special thanks goes to pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

 

_Today I have a few words for you :) So if you're wondering where my issue with Juliette is._

 

_Juliette, from the very beginning, was one of my favorite characters. I still love her; she was so kind, friendly, and caring. She was there for everyone :((( When she lost her memory of Nick, I was very sad and disappointed. I had hoped that the memories would come back. As I told you, I loved her before all what happened. I felt really sorry for her when she turned into a Hexenbiest. I truly felt sorry for her._

 

_I_ still _like Juliette; there is no question. But after she teamed up with Kenneth.... I love her, yes—but I hate her now, too. Both are applicable. I don't hate her because she has changed or because she is now a Hexenbiest, though._

 

_I'll explain it to you: It began with 4x17. When I saw Juliette suffer less and less. Her character has turned around 180 degrees. And, yes I really do not like that she had gotten together with Kenneth. I can understand that Juliette hates Adalind. And that Adalind hates Juliette just as much—if not moreso. Of Course, I can completely understand that._

 

_Now, the reason for the hate... A very important reason—and one I still do not understand—is that Juliette has injured Nick several times. First just with words (for example in prison) and ending with what she helped them do to Nick's mother. Kelly trusted Juliette and she was just standing there, listening to what Kenneth did... She did not help the mother of her ex-boyfriend? It was an absolute betrayal. At this point, I hate her for what she did._

 

_I am a Nick/Juliette Shipper, as well as Nick/Adalind. But I have to be honest; I love Nick/Adalind just a little more. They have so much chemistry. I still ship them both, but things have changed a little now..._

 

_ And that's why, I use the old Juliette in this story. And I will use her a lot in this story too. _

  
  


**Thank you to all who have Favorited and Followed and to all who gave Kudos . I am very happy about it - and I hope you will enjoy the next one :)**

  
  


_Chapter 7_

 

Sean looked at Juliette, shocked. "You did what?" He thought his ears were playing tricks on him when she said "I cheated on Nick. We broke up". But judging by Juliette's expression, he had heard correctly.

Juliette sighed, merely looking at Sean. There wasn't much else to say.

Sean opened and then closed his mouth again, lost for words. That definitely wasn't something he would have expected. Yes, he had heard about Nick and Adalind; he had been right there next to Nick when Adalind revealed that she was pregnant—with Nick's baby. So, he could understand how Juliette felt to find out her long-time boyfriend and possible fiancé had gotten another woman pregnant.

Even if he hadn't been aware it was another woman at the time.

"It's really stupid, running between you," Juliette said.

Sean put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her and couldn't help the sudden flashbacks to when they'd kissed. When Juliette had lost her memory of Nick. But this wasn't the time to reminisce and he mentally shook the thoughts away, bringing his attention back to the present—the conversation he was currently having with a distraught Juliette.

"And the worst thing is, I wish I could go home. Just— cuddle up with Nick, and forget everything that has happened," Juliette said sadly. "But I can't because _Adalind_ as there," she said, a slight sneer on her face at the mention of the blonde. She sighed again. "And since we broke up before, I can handle it, know what to expect, I guess. It's a little easier this time to fight those desires.” She went quiet for a moment, staring straight ahead, expression contemplative.

She looked over to Sean, “Why must everything be so complicated?" It was mostly rhetorical—she didn’t expect an answer, but merely thinking aloud and voicing her frustrations. Thankfully, Sean seemed to get that and just gave a sympathetic look. She ran a hand through her hair, smoothing it again. “It’s like, everything went to shit that morning of Monroe and Rosalee’s wedding, when that bitch stole my body and slept with Nick.”

“I can’t really blame her for the Hexenbeist thing... it was obvious she had no idea that would happen,” she added, voice still bitter. Even if it hadn’t been intentional, she still got stuck being a damn Hexenbiest, a Wesen. The sex... well, that just complicated things even more, blurred lines and made things so confusing and convoluted she didn’t even know what to think anymore.

Juliette looked at Sean again, “I want to say Nick and I had our problems,” she trailed off for a moment, shaking her head. “But this—this was just too much for us to work past.”

Sean couldn't help feeling sorry for her. For as long as he'd known Juliette, he'd never seen her looking so fragile. So lost and defeated. Not even when she'd lost her memories of Nick and her life had been turned upside down. But now, sitting on his couch and looking like a lost puppy, he could see the strain this was taking on her. Even though he'd been there when Adalind confronted Nick about the baby, it all still felt unreal. Like a bad sitcom.

He quickly shook off these thoughts, and returned his attention to Juliette, offering a sympathetic ear and comforting presence. He wanted to be there for her. Support her. And right now, that meant listening to her and being a friend.

xxxxx

Adalind was still sitting on Nick's lap, his arms still wrapped around her waist. It was... a little strange but nice. And neither of them made any attempts to interrupt the rather intimate moment. They both wanted it, even if it was new and strange, unfamiliar territory. It was clear they both were enjoying the moment; cuddling, smiling at each other, sharing soft kisses every now and then.

It was an entirely unexpected development, but wanted nonetheless. The kisses had started out friendly, chaste almost, as both tested the waters. But they hadn't stayed that way, quickly getting passionate and surpassing anything that might be considered 'friendly'. They leaned in again, noses brushing gently, intent on another kiss when Nick's phone started ringing.

He sighed, regretting the interruption as they both leaned back, giving the other space to breathe and get their thoughts back in order. He didn't go for his phone right away. It kept ringing, though, buzzing inside his pocket. As much as he wanted to ignore it, he couldn't. He shifted a little, trying not to disturb Adalind's perch on his lap as he fished his phone from his pocket. "Sorry," he said, offering an apologetic smile as he adjusted his phone so he could see it properly. "I have to take this—it could be important."

Nick glanced at the screen and answered it when he saw the name. "Hey Hank."

"Hey Nick," Hank said. "You doin' okay?" he asked, having noticed the longer than usual response time for Nick to answer. Nick mumbled something that was a 'yes' and he tried to keep his amusement in check when he realized Nick sounded a little out of breath and he could hear soft, feminine laughter through the phone's speaker. "Well, the reason why I called is I wanted to ask you whether you feel like having a boys' night out. Meet up for some beers with Wu, Monroe and me? Rosalee said something about a girl's night with Adalind, try to get to know each other better, so I figured why not do something, just us guys."

Nick glanced up at Adalind and nodded, even though Hank couldn't see it. Regardless of the reason, it would be nice to have a night out with the guys. It had been entirely too long since they'd been able to just relax, enjoy their time together without there being some big drama or Grimm problem to sort through. "Sounds great. I'll see what Adalind thinks about it." He paused for a moment, looking down a little and lowering his voice a little, "Is Juliette there?"

"I don't think so," Hank said, after a pause to think. "Monroe didn't say anything about her when I last talked with him."

"Hmm, okay. Hold on a sec—I'll ask Adalind." Nick lowered the phone a little away from his mouth and looked at Adalind, the blonde still on his lap and obviously aware of the last few minutes of the phone call, but he asked anyway, "You wanna go spend some time with Rosalee?" She merely tilted her head, eyebrow raised, in curiosity. Nick smiled and explain, "The guys wanna have night out, talk a little, hang out, relax. And Rosalee would like to get to know you better—Juliette won't be there," he added when Adalind still looked unsure.

Adalind thought it over. She could say no and she knew Nick would beg off his plans with his friends and he wouldn't even make her feel bad about it. The little she already knew of Rosalee, she didn't think there would be many problems. "Yeah, okay," she finally said, smiling a little. "I think it's a good idea. Give a chance to get to know each other better."

"Adalind agrees," Nick said, bringing the phone back up to speak into it better. "I'll see you tomorrow, Hank." They said their goodbyes and hung up. Nick slowly tucked his phone back in his pocket before looking up at Adalind, smiling back when he saw the smile on her face. "So. Any ideas on what we could do?" he asked playfully.

Adalind hummed thoughtfully, pretending to think it over. "I might have an idea or two..." She said with a grin before leaning forward and kissing him tenderly.

 

 

_To be Continued?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied._

_Credit: A special thanks goes to pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

  
  


_Thank you to all who have Favorited and Followed and to all who gave Kudos . I am very happy about it - and I hope you will enjoy the next one :)_

_Chapter 8_

Adalind was nervous about meeting with Rosalee. Well, officially, anyway. This was different than the other times. Nick assured her that she did not need to be nervous, he'd told her that Rosalee was very nice and friendly, she doesn't need to worry.

Every time, she nodded in silent agreement. But in her own thoughts, she couldn't help to keep worrying anyway. She gave him a nervous glance when they approached the front door. Nick looked over and smiled at her, his hand rubbing a slow, soothing circle on her back as if he could read her mind, and knew what she was thinking.

"You really don't need to worry," Nick murmured. He rubbed a hand over the small of her back. "They're super nice and friendly." He gently urged her ahead of him as they entered Rosalee and Monroe's house.

xxx

Juliette heard her cell phone. She picked it up from the table and glanced at the screen to see who was calling. She huffed with annoyance and quickly put it back on the table without answering it. It was the fifth time Kenneth called her.

She leaned back against the couch and looked at Sean. "Sorry," she said, shrugging one shoulder. "Apparently, he doesn't get the idea I don't want to talk to him. He's persistent."

"Maybe I should talk to him and tell him my thoughts on the matter?" Sean offered, looking at her.

Juliette shook her head. She appreciated the offer, she really did, and she knew Sean could be very persuasive, but this wasn't his problem. "No, I got myself into this mess, I'll find a way out of it myself." She picked up her cell phone when it dinged—for the sixth time—to see that Kenneth wrote a message, informing her that he was fresh from a shower.

She rolled her eyes and put her phone on silent, tossing it back to the table. Juliette and Sean chatted for a while. For the last few days, she'd been sleeping on Sean's couch since she hadn't wanted to go back to the hotel and Sean had offered. It was only a couch, but it was a thousand times better than the stupid bed in the hotel room.

xxx

The men sat in the club and drank their beer. Once again, it was a nice evening with friends. The only one who was missing was Sean. Sean sent Nick a text that he wouldn't be able to make it. Nick had understood, and as much as they'd miss the other man's presence among them, it would still be fun just the four of them.

"How are things between you and Adalind?" Monroe asked straight out. He took a long pull of his beer, eyes on Nick.

Nick almost choked on his drink. He looked at his friend for a brief moment, grabbing one of the small cocktail napkins to wipe up the spilled beer from his chin and the the table, dabbing at his shirt and lap. "Much better than I have ever imagined," he admitted, his mouth curling up at the corners into a grin.

Hank and Wu shared a questioning look, eyebrows raised with curiosity. Wu widened his eyes, cocking his head meaningfully towards Nick. Hank rolled his eyes, even if he wasn't surprised Wu would want him to ask the Big Question. Easy enough since he was curious, too.

"'How are things going with you and Adalind?'," Hank repeated, glancing between Nick and Monroe. "What's that supposed to mean?"

OK, he knew what it meant but he had no idea Nick and Adalind would have anything between them that would have Monroe asking. Or Nick smiling like that.

Nick looked at his partner, "Okay, so you know that Juliette and I have separated, right?" He looked at both of them in turn, Wu and Hank both nodding—sympathetic expressions on their faces. "Yeah, so I wanted to work on a friendship between me and Adalind.  _Just_ friendship—you know, because of the baby."

Hank nodded then cocked his head a little. He knew there was more and he waited patiently for Nick to supply the so-far unspoken ' _and_ '—the promise of there being more to the story. He could hear in Nick's voice.

"Something has... developed between us. Which I never thought possible. At first, it was just because of our baby." Nick glanced around the table at his friends, one after another. "But now, I'm not so sure," he said with a shrug. "I think—I think we're together."

His friends were all staring at him, questions practically written on their faces. Nick huffed a sharp sigh and took another sip from his beer. He lowered the bottle to the table and scrapped at the label with a thumbnail. "Adalind and I, we're at the beginning of a relationship. It just...  _happened_ , okay? You have to believe me, I would never have expected it. Especially not so soon after Juliette and I separated. We were together so long and she... she was my first love."

He swallowed the last of his beer in the ensuing silence. No, he wouldn't have ever expected that as there'd be another woman in his heart so soon after he broke up with Juliette. Especially not Adalind. Not with their past... But, still. It didn't change the fact that she'd managed to find a way into his heart. Or that he'd be able to let someone else in so quickly.

xxx

Rosalee and Adalind sat on the couch. It was still a bit strange that they were sitting there. Together. Alone. Like friends. But both were trying to mend some fences, try out a friendship when it became apparent that they'd be spending more time together. Rosalee had put out a plate of cookies and other nibbles as well as some coffee and herbal tea.

"So," Rosalee said, shifting to get more comfortable. "How're you feeling?" she asked politely, gaze darting down to Adalind's belly meaningfully.

Adalind looked at the other woman briefly. It was weird to be alone with Rosalee like this, separated from Nick, even if it was only for a few hours. The last few days, they'd spent pretty much all of their time together and it was strange to be without him.

"I'm just... really nervous and a little uncomfortable to be honest," she admitted, rubbing a hand over her belly nervously. Previously, she hadn't spent much time around Rosalee. The few times they'd been around each other, Rosalee had been nice to her but but they really didn't know each other. They'd never met on anything anyone could call good terms before...

"Because of me?" Rosalee asked, eyebrows pinched with concern. As much as it was strange to be working on a friendship with Adalind, she truly wanted to try and didn't want there to be any more discomfort or awkwardness.

"No—I mean, yes," Adalind said, sighing. Lying wouldn't get them anywhere and Rosalee looked so genuinely concerned. It gave her hope that this could work, despite their history. "Normally, I'm not shy. But the last few days with just Nick, have sort of... gotten me used to just him. It's weird that he's not here," she said, looking around, a small smile on her face. It was nice to be around Nick, and not just as a buffer between her and Rosalee.

Her smile grew, her hand lazily stroking along her belly. Who would have thought that her and Nick would be where they were now? Let alone fallen in love? Had anyone said that three or four years ago, she would have probably laughed and hexed the fool.

"You—you're together?" Rosalee asked, surprised. Maybe she was reading more into Adalind's words and goofy smile than was really there. It was pretty much the last thing she would have ever expected. Nick and Adalind. Weird.

"Yes, we're together," Adalind admitted, ducking her head a little to hide a bright smile at the thought. "I-I mean, we would have never expected it. That we would find this between us. But it is all so new and so beautiful. "

Rosalee cocked her head a little, curious. She was just as surprised as Adalind seemed to be. She hummed and took a long sip of her tea, urging Adalind to continue with a hand wave. She really wanted to hear more.

"It's all so different when we are together. Straightforward and easy. As if we're both on cloud nine," Adalind said, leaning forward a little in her excitement. "I love it when he puts his hands on my belly, feeling the baby kick. Or when he puts his head on my belly and talks to our baby." As she told Rosalee, her smile grew.

Rosalee smiled, unable to help it; Adalind's smile was infectious. As were the sweet words. "It's really nice to hear that," she said honestly. It was surprisingly easy to talk with Adalind, even about this. "I'll admit, it was very strange at first, but I'm really happy for you. I never thought that Nick would be with someone else so soon," she said softly. She wasn't judging Nick or Adalind, just voicing her surprise. She saw Adalind's expression and patted her knee, "I'm just glad he's happy. After that disaster with Juliette..." she trailed off, shaking her head. "I think it's nice, the two of you making a restart as a family." Rosalee smiled contentedly.

Adalind smiled back, happy that Rosalee, a friend of Nick, would say that.

_What do you think? Do you have any suggestions? Should I Continue?_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.

_Credit: A special thanks goes to pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

_Thank you to all who have Favorited and Followed and to all who gave Kudos. I am very happy about it - and I hope you will enjoy the next one :)_

  
  


_Chapter 9_

Juliette sat on the couch watching television. She was bored and there wasn't anything interesting on. Not that she was really watching the TV; her thoughts were on Nick and Adalind, not whatever crappy reality TV show was on.

Since their last conversation, she had not heard from Nick. It was something she was still getting used to... they used to speak, in one way or another, every day.

Her phone rang, breaking her out of her thoughts. She was irrationally annoyed at its interruption and nearly threw it in the trash. These days it was usually Kenneth; calling her, texting her. It was really getting on her nerves.

She nearly let it keep ringing, let it go to voicemail. But—it could be Nick... Still annoyed at the chance it could be Kenneth, she grabbed her cell phone, ready to let it keep ringing if need be. But her features went soft with a small smile when she saw the name and hurried to answer the call before it could go to voicemail or the caller gave up.

"Hey, Trubel," she answered, sitting back and muting the TV. "Sorry about that, I couldn't find my phone," she said, excusing the near miss. A tiny lie, but she didn't think it would hurt anything. Trubel didn't have to know she was avoiding someone...

" _Hey, Juliette_ ," Trubel greeted, a smile in her voice. " _No problem. Is everything okay with you?_ " she asked, voice full of curiosity and concern. 

"Yeah, things are good," Juliette said, tone as bright as she could muster. "Nick's at work, though. How's it going with you?" she asked back.

She didn't bother mentioning that Nick being at work was only a guess; she didn't really know what he was doing at the moment, but she didn't want Trubel to know that. Not yet. It was just easier to keep things as they were—as far as Trubel knew, anyway—so that the young woman wouldn't be unnecessarily worried.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good. Things are good," Theresa said. "It's nice to hear your voice again. I wish I was with you guys now."

Juliette frowned slightly; Trubel sounded a little different than usual. Nothing that Juliette could pinpoint, just that it wasn't quite right. Juliette swallowed, feeling bad about the lie, but what else could she do? She didn't see many options. She didn't want to confuse Trubel or overwhelm her with their drama. The Juliette that Trubel knew was different now... And she didn't want her to get suspicious and call Nick.

She knew Trubel cared for both of them, and Juliette really didn't want to give her this sort of news over the phone. She figured a few white lies, or just not saying certain truths, would be OK. She kept conversation light and friendly, Juliette filling Theresa in on the more mundane goings on, until they made their goodbyes and hung up a few moments later.

xxx

After her telephone conversation with Theresa, Juliette wrote a message to Nick. She considered calling him, but decided against it. A text would have to do; it wasn't anything serious after all.

"Hi, Nick. I spoke with Trubel. I didn't tell her about what was going on. Or about our separation. I didn't want to worry her or tell her anything you weren't comfortable with. If you want to, go ahead and tell her anything you want if you talk to her. I'll leave it to you.

How are things with you?

-Juliette"

xxx

Nick sat in his chair at work when he received a message. He fished his cell phone out and his eyebrows shot up with surprise when he saw it was from  _Juliette_ . It was a bit curious, but they have decided to stay friends, so maybe it wasn't so weird to still be getting texts. He tapped it to read it.

He wrote back to her. "Hey, Juliette. I'm fine—thanks for asking. No, don't worry about Trubel, I won't tell her anything at the moment. I'm glad we could agree on that—together. I think this is the better option. Is everything okay with you?

-Nick"

xxx

Juliette's phone was still in her hand when she got Nick's response. It was almost like old times, she thought with a small smile. She quickly shook off those thoughts and opened the message, reading it quickly before tapping out another response.

"Thank you for asking, Nick. I'm doing good... considering. Everything is still so unfamiliar. I'm happy to go along with your suggestion, and we'll not tell her about it. It's nice to hear from you..."

She smiled as she tapped send and leaned back against the couch.

xxx

Nick looked at his cell phone when it buzzed with another message. He read it and clicked the screen off, satisfied. He caught Hank's quizzical look, "It was Juliette." He waved the phone in demonstration before tucking it back in his pocket.

Hank nodded in acknowledgment, then turned back to his work.

_To be Continued?_

 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.

_ Credit: A special thanks goes to pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :) _

 

_Thank you to all who have Favorited and Followed and to all who gave Kudos . I am very happy about it - and I hope you will enjoy the next one :)_

 

  
  


_Yes, the last chapter didn’t have much Nick /Adalind moments. But this chapter is dedicated to the two. Just a reminder; this story will include other characters, not just Nick and Adalind. Of course, the main pairing is Nick/Adalind, but we’ll have Juliette, Sean, a bit of Monroe/Rosalee, Hank and Wu, too. Thank you. :))_

  
  


_Chapter 10_

 

Nick had to pick up Adalind on his way home. She had an appointment at the gynecologist and didn't mind him going, too. Nick looked forward to it, particularly on finally seeing his baby—even if it would only be on a monitor.

Full of anticipation, he pulled up in front of his house to find Adalind waiting on the doorstep, waving and smiling in greeting.

Nick didn't know how it happened; where the excitement and happiness came from just from a glance at her. There were butterflies in his stomach as he looked at Adalind's bright smile. He put the car in park and leaned out the window with a playful grin. "Hey," he called out. Adalind was already walking down the path and headed for the car before he could get out.

"Get in," he said needlessly, smiling.

xxx

Nick held the door for Adalind and they both entered the waiting room. The room was full of women; some alone and reading newspapers, some with small children. There was only one other man in the waiting room, the pair of them sharing a look of understanding as he sat down. Otherwise, he was surrounded by women. He felt a little uncomfortable, and couldn't help glancing at the other man every so often.

Nick looked at Adalind's swollen belly. He didn't know much about babies, or pregnancy, but he guess it wouldn't be long until the little man would be in the world. He startled when Adalind touched his shoulder, smiling a little as she cocked her head. A nurse was standing by an open door, looking at them expectantly and a little impatiently. He helped Adalind to her feet and followed the nurse to an empty room.

They didn't wait long; the door opening for the gynecologist. A short woman with large glasses and a severe bob haircut. She welcomed them both, voice friendly as she extended her hand to Adalind. "Hello, Miss Schade." She glanced at Nick, "I'm guessing this is the father."

Nick nodded and held out his own hand, surprised by the doctor’s firm but soft grip. He offered a smile, pleased to see her warmth and friendly nature didn't seem to change. "Yeah. Hi, I'm Nick. Nick Burkhardt."

"Nice to meet you, mister Burkhardt. Please have a seat," she said, indicating a seat next to the exam table. Nick mostly kept quiet as Adalind talked to the doctor, answering questions and waiting patiently as the doctor took notes and did a check-up.

xxx

Adalind was reclined back on the exam table, shirt up and exposing her rounded belly. Nick stood beside her, visibly nervous. Probably the most anxious he'd ever been in his life so far. He was about to see his son, even if it was only for a brief moment. It was all preying on his nerves. It was new and unfamiliar, unexpected and scary. Honestly, he was a little tempted to just jump up and run out.

But he wouldn't. He couldn't; Adalind had a death-grip on his hand. He couldn't think of anything to say, his own anxiety and excitement stole his voice, but he was gently rubbing her hand, fingers tracing up her arm every so often in a reassuring touch. The doctor was still pressing and rolling the wand in the puddle of goo on Adalind's belly, her other hand tapping a keyboard and rolling a large track-ball looking thing. It was taking forever and he was starting to fidget, the both of them growing more anxious with each passing, silent moment.

He was staring at the monitor, hand absently stroking Adalind's hand and arm. He nearly jumped when the doctor's voice finally broke the quiet.

"Aha! There we are," the doctor said triumphantly. "There's your boy," she said brightly, pointing to the screen. She chuckled softly, clicking away and taking pictures. "It seems he's already found his thumb." She turned to Nick and Adalind, pointing to the blurry image on the screen. "Here is your son." The gynecologist smiled with satisfaction when she saw how both began to glow with emotion, tears of joy in both of their eyes.

Nick just stared, wide-eyed as he took in every grainy movement with awe and pride, and gently stroked the back of Adalind's hand.

 

 _To be Continued..._?


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied._

_Credit: A special thanks goes to pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

  
  


_I'm really very happy that this story is well received. I really enjoy to work on. It makes so much fun to write for the story._

_But without pink chocolate unicorn it would not have been possible. Thank you so much that you're always there for me :3_

_I am right now working on a meeting between Juliette and Adalind but it will take a while till it will happened :)_

  
  


_**Thank you to all who have Favorited and Followed and to all who gave Kudos . I am very happy about it - and I hope you will enjoy the next one :)** _

  
  


  
  


_Chapter 11_

 

Sean Renard paced in his office. How could he possibly tell Nick that he had fallen in love with Juliette? How could he do something like this to one of his friends? Even with the differences between them as Grimm and Wesen, they were friends. He tried not to think too far down that road, though... not wanting to think of Nick as a powerful Grimm right now.

He continued his pacing, pausing mid-turn to glance out his window, watching Nick and Hank. Both were active at their desks, working between paper files and their computers. Sean watched both men for a moment, thinking. He huffed a sigh and went to the door, opening it before he could change his mind.

"Nick," he called out, getting the detective's attention immediately. "Come into my office, please." The 'we need to talk' was left unsaid but understood as Nick nodded just before he turned around and disappeared into his office.

Nick looked after the Captain in surprise. He glanced at Hank, having his partner's attention but Hank looked just as confused, only offering a shrug. Something was wrong here but he'd never find out what out here. He stood up and walked with slow steps to the Captain's office. He was curious to hear what had happened, what had made Renard regard him something akin to nervousness. It had to be something important and he readied himself to deal with something Grimm or Wesen related.

When he entered the office, he closed the door and went to the chair Renard had in front of his desk. He paused but Renard made a 'sit' gesture so he did. He watched as Renard sat, straight backed in his chair, hands on his desk. Nick noted the Captain did indeed look nervous, it obvious now that he was close. It gave Nick a strange feeling.

"Nick," Sean said slowly. He could see how tense Nick was. Obviously sensing his tension and anxiety. He exhaled slowly, deciding to just go for it. "I have something very important to discuss with you."

Nick watched as Renard fidgeted with his tie, hands smoothing down the material and seeming restless. Something was wrong here, possibly more dangerous that they've ever experienced before. He leaned forward a little, "Yeah, I got that part. You seem nervous," he pointed out.

Renard looked at him in surprise. Did Nick know? Did he suspect something? He wasn't sure if Nick's keen eye was due to his experience as a cop or his talents as a Grimm. He supposed it didn't matter. He exhaled again, steeling himself for any possible reactions.

"Juliette lives with me." He relaxed a little when he saw only confusion on Nick's face. "She asked me if she could stay with me. After that whole -" He waved a hand around, "thing with Adalind. The thing that happened with my cousin..." he trailed off, letting Nick digest the information. "She asked me if she could stay with me and I said yes. "

Nick looked across at Sean, a little confused. He needed a moment, processing what had been said. "She slept with your cousin?" Nick asked. Sean nodded and he made a thoughtful sound. He hadn't known Kenneth and Sean were connected. That was news. "Yeah, she told me about cheating on me, that was pretty much when we broke up. It was just... the last thing after so much." Renard looked stoic as usual, but somehow also sympathetic and Nick had a feeling he knew a lot more than just those few facts. He didn't mind though. He looked at Renard thoughtfully, "I had no idea he was your cousin."

"I didn't think you knew that," Sean said, conceding the point. It wasn't exactly a fact he was proud of. "I wasn't sure if Juliette told you."

"She told me about sleeping with the guy, not that he was related to you."

Sean snorted, leaning back in his chair a little. "Kenneth might be family, but we're not exactly close," he said with a pointed look. He didn't want to go into details about his family, Nick did know some of the more important parts anyway. He didn't want to be side-tracked to the real reason he'd called Nick in here. He noted the sad look in Nick's eyes and it made things a little bit harder.

But he knew he had to tell Nick, needed to tell him now. He was a friend and Sean valued that trust and friendship. He cleared his throat, "But there is another issue I wanted to talk to you about." He saw he had Nick's rapt attention. "I-I don't know how to explain it..." he trailed off, at a loss. "I don't want to risk our friendship." He saw the way Nick's head dipped in a small nod, the man agreeing with him. He didn't know if Nick would feel the same in a few moments... He leaned forward, tense. "I think I am in love with Juliette," he blurted out.

He waited a moment, bolstered by a lack of outright anger. "I-I seek your approval."

Nick understood why Renard had been stalling, nervous. He was still trying to process the fact that Renard was basically asking for permission or something. He stared at Renard, his friend and superior, dumb founded. "What?"

Sean sighed and looked at Nick, embarrassed but determined. "I think I'm in love with Juliette," he repeated. "I see your approval to be with her."

At first, Nick just stared, skeptical. He said nothing. Juliette was his first love, she still meant a lot to him. Now they were friends, it was odd and still awkward, but he knew it would work out. He was still mentally stumbling over the fact that Renard was asking him permission. It was kind of weird and he didn't know if he should be offended on Juliette's behalf or not.

"Does Juliette know that?" Nick finally asked.

"No," Sean admitted. "I wanted to speak with you first... get your opinion before I took that next step."

Nick raised his eyebrows. This was definitely a side to Renard he hadn't seen before. Or even expected. "Why?"

"I know that you have separated, but I also know that you both still have feelings for each other, even if they're of friendship now." He paused and considered. "You're my friend, Nick. I figured I'd ask first, make sure it wouldn't put us in a bad spot if something happened between Juliette and myself," Sean said earnestly, meeting Nick's gaze head-on. Nick still looked very surprised and taken aback.

Nick briefly swallowed. With that, he understood Renard's point now. "I have to... think about this. It wasn't a conversation I ever expected to have," he admitted with a soft huff, still in shock.

He and Juliette were no longer together as a couple, and like Renard said, there were still feelings between them regardless. All the troubles and their new friendship didn't mean that his feelings suddenly were gone. He swallowed again before meeting Renard's gaze, shrugging one shoulder.

"If Juliette agrees, if she feels the same way, I can't exactly do anything to get between you." Nick paused, eyes going steely and hard. "But if you hurt her..." He let the sentence trail off, meaning clear.

Sean looked at Nick seriously, nodding. He hadn't expected anything less, in all honesty. "Many thanks, Nick."

"Nothing to thank me for," Nick insisted. It wasn't like his agreement would change either of their feelings, though he did appreciate Sean's consideration. "I'm happy if you two guys can make each other happy, be happy together," he said sincerely. He got to his feet, reaching across the desk to shake Renard's hand. "Can't say I'm surprised," he said, thinking back to that time when Juliette's memories of him were gone and Renard had played a major, vital role in Juliette's recovery and life.

Sean watched Nick leave and slumped back in his desk chair, a smile slowly spreading on his face. He was relieved it went so well, more than he thought he'd be. He perched his elbows on the arms of his chair, fingers steepled. Now, he just had to talk to Juliette.

 

 

_ What do you think? Should I Continue? _


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.

_Credit: A special thanks goes to pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

**Thank you to all who have Favorited and Followed and to all who gave Kudos. I am very happy about it - and I hope you will enjoy the next one :)**

I want that both Nick and Juliette to be happy again. I mean, I like them together... but not in this story. I am addicted to Nick and Adalind.

When the second or third season aired, I have seen it a bit different, than now. Obviously it has already fallen to me " then" , but at that time I just wanted Nick and Juliette back 3 But, I have to confess, the pairing of Juliette/Sean has something for themselves in the second when Juliette lost her memories of Nick :)

And I must confess that I also am looking for Juliette / Sean, so I thought I'd make it as a second pairing :) But I hope that you see it just like me. What is your opinion?

_Chapter 12_

Sean was on his way home; mulling over his conversation with Nick. It had gone very well. He had Nick's approval, so he was free to talk candidly with Juliette. Of course, he knew should he do something wrong towards her, something that would deliberately hurt her, he'd have Nick to answer to. As much as he didn't doubt his own abilities and power, he had no desire to be the target of the ire of the young Grimm.

He quickly shook off those thoughts and focused more on the road.

xxx

The day after the beautiful moment of finally seeing their son on the ultrasound monitor, Adalind and Nick decided to make night of it on the couch for an impromptu movie-night. Both wanted to end the evening with something fun. It was just the two of them tonight and they'd both decided it would be a good idea to have a night in, alone.

As soon as they got in the door, Nick gently guided Adalind towards the sofa to rest while he headed to the kitchen for some snacks. As he rummaged in cabinets for simple, healthy snacks, Nick's thoughts wandered.

Things between him and Adalind had slowly become serious. They were friends, of course, but also well on their way to becoming more-partners. In every sense of the word. Sure, it had all started because of the baby. But now, neither of them seemed to be sticking to the 'just friends' ideals. To just to be friends. Not with the heated looks they've been exchanging more and more...

Or the intimacy that was growing between them. Okay, a kiss, that neither had expected, especially so soon... But still. It was there and it was _right_. It was nice. It was new and indescribable.

Nick chuckled under his breath, shaking his head a little as he remembered his conversation with Sean earlier in the day. He would never have expected to have such a talk with him... Not about him and Juliette. It hadn't exactly surprised him, but still unexpected at such a time. He shook the thoughts away and let it go for now. He had other things to think about...

Nick came from the kitchen with drinks and bowls, and went to the coffee table, setting down the large bottle of water as well as the glasses. He briefly glanced over the table, eyeing the various bowls. He looked at Adalind, "We got everything? Or am I missing something?" He looked at her, but Adalind just shook her head, smiling widely.

Nick and Adalind had managed to agree on a movie they'd both want to watch: Pretty Woman. Nick hadn't seen it yet but Adalind assured him he'd enjoy it. It was romantic and funny, so he'd agreed with little argument. They settled in on the couch, close but not too close and settled in to watch the movie.

xxx

Sean stopped to get Juliette something to eat. He had a rough idea of what she liked, so he hoped he chose well as he ordered. He was just putting the key in the front door when he heard Juliette call out a greeting.

"Hey, how was your day?" She asked, sitting on the couch. The TV was on, but her attention was now on him.

Sean cleared his throat, unsure why he was unsettled. "Juliette," he greeted. "It was... ah. Just fine. Today we had a quieter day," he said, shrugging out of his suit jacket. He slung it over a chair and made his way to where Juliette was sitting on his sofa, one leg tucked up under her in a casual pose. He handed her the bag of food. "I brought you something. I hope you like it."

Juliette took it gratefully, unfolding the bag and inhaling deeply with a small smile.

He sat down next to Juliette, content to let her enjoy her food.

xxx

Adalind and Nick weren't really interested in the movie, the TV having been turned off a while ago now. They had snuggled in to watch it shortly after it started and they were still comfortably sitting together, Nick's arms around Adalind as he hugged. Occasionally, his free hand would move to stroke over Adalind's belly. Both enjoyed it; Nick getting to touch and Adalind enjoying the adoring attention.

She went easily when Nick leaned into her, urging her onto her back on the sofa. Nick kissed her gently on the temple, nuzzling the find blonde hair there before speaking softly, "Say, have you thought about names yet?" he asked, stroking a hand down her belly.

"No, not yet," Adalind said, turning her head to meet Nick's eyes. She ran a hand down his arm. "I was thinking of hyphenating his last name, though."

Nick just looked at her for a long moment. "What do you think of each of us choosing a name?"

Adalind nodded, smiling brightly. "I think that's a very good idea. Only– I would like that he gets your last name," she said, looking up to gauge Nick's reaction. Their eyes met and she was pleased to see a wide smile on his face.

"Really?" Nick asked.

Adalind nodded, "Yes, of course I meant it." She grinned then pursed her lips in thought. "So... I like the name Bastian." Nick nodded his agreement. "Okay, so that's one. What suits the name Bastian?"

"I like Alexander," Nick admitted. It wasn't something he'd given a lot of thought to, never expecting to have kids any time soon, but he liked the name.

Adalind thought about it, nodding her agreement after a moment. "Bastian Alexander Burkhardt." She let the name hang between them, both of them obviously mulling it over. She began to grin, a beautiful smile. "I just love that name."

Nick looked at her, smiling as well. He nodded, "Yeah, I like it too. It's a very good name," he agreed. They grinned at each other, pleased they both truly liked the name. It didn't take long for them to move towards each other, lips meeting in a soft, sweet kiss.

Sealing the agreement with a kiss.

xxx

Juliette and Sean were just finishing up their food when her cell phone pinged. She glanced over Sean for a moment, giving him an apologetic look at the interruption. She really didn't want to read the text, just ignore it or delete it without even reading it, but when she saw his nod, she took her cell phone in hand and read it.

"Juliette, we can meet tomorrow afternoon. I have something important to discuss with you. I'm sure you have questions, but you'll just have to wait for answers when you meet me tomorrow.

-Kenneth."

She read the text and handed her cell phone over to Sean, letting him read the message as well.

_To be Continued?_

_The Name of the Baby is only a guess :) Since there is still 2 Weeks till the season 5 will begin. I am so excited – I can't wait any longer._


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.

_Credit: A special thanks goes to pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

**Thank you to all who have Favorited and Followed and to all who gave Kudos. I am very happy about it - and I hope you will enjoy the next one :)**

_Chapter 13_

Juliette read the message several times.

What did he mean? Was there a hidden meaning behind it?

She glanced at Sean while she wrote Kenneth back, gaze rapidly flicking between the phone's screen and Sean's profile.

"What are you going say to him?" Sean asked, eyes firmly ahead.

"Well, I'll definitely meet with him," Juliette said, clicking away. "I want to know what he's up to."

"Why?" Sean asked, an edge to his voice. He grimaced slight, annoyed to have betrayed his feelings. "I mean—Didn't you say you were done with him?" he asked, a little confused, smoothing the buttons down his vest in a nervous tick.

Juliette watched him for a moment, trying to understand what he was doing. Sean's movements stilled but not before she'd seen him fidget and wondered why he was behaving so strangely. "I'm through with him," she said, nodding her head once with finality. "But in he's still interested in me. I want to know what he wants from me."

xxx

Juliette was visibly nervous as she entered the elevator. Then the doors closed and she allowed herself to sigh, long and hard. She leaned against the elevator's rear wall and waited patiently as the elevator dinged softly with each floor until she reached Kenneth's with a swoop in her belly as the elevator came to a stop, made worse by the butterflies and nerves.

The only one who knew that she was meeting Kenneth was Sean. He had tried only once to talk her out this plan, but she could not be dissuaded. After a stern look, he just nodded and offered his help, in any way Juliette needed it. He also agreed that he did not tell Nick a word of it. She could tell he was even more reluctant about that, but he'd agreed.

She glanced up at the lighted numbers, visibly curious about the upcoming conversation between her and Kenneth. Juliette sighed again, squaring her shoulders, before the elevator doors opened. She pushed off from the wall and walked out, checking the sign for the direction for the room numbers. She walked toward the room. She didn't even get a chance to knock when the door was opened, as if he'd been waiting on the other side.

Kenneth opened the door with a smile, gesturing Juliette inside. He closed the door softly, leaning against the closed door. Juliette didn't walk very far into his room, he smiled at her smugly. "Hello, Juliette. It's nice to see you again."

She smiled at him. "Hello, Kenneth. Nice to see you, too." She looked around the room and walked further into it.

Kenneth locked the door behind him.

Juliette went to the couch and settled there. Kenneth was quick to join her, two glasses and a bottle of held deftly in his hands as he sat down in the chair next to her.

"Would you like a glass?" he asked, lifting the bottle. Juliette nodded. Kenneth smiled, pleased. He poured her a small portion and handed her the glass.

Juliette took it with a nod of thanks. She held the glass in her hand and looked at him. "Well? What did you want to talk to me about?" She took a sip from her glass, watching him intently.

Kenneth cocked his head a little to the side. Only slightly put out Juliette was getting right to business, bypassing any pleasantries. No matter. He sat back with his own wine, taking a long sip before looking back at Juliette. "The King's daughter is important to my family. And I thought that you could help us in getting the child back. Back where she belongs."

Juliette almost spat out her drink. That was not at all what she expected. "What? How could I help? Why would I do that?" She paused, looking into her wine as she considered. "What do I get in return?"

"Anything," Kenneth answered easily, tone indulgent but firm enough to hold truth and confidence. "Everything you want. Anything at all you've ever dreamed of." He sat back, charming smile fixed on his face.

"What do I need to do?" Juliette asked, dreading the answer. Nothing with that high a prize could be good...

"Bring Nick's mother to Portland—with the child."

Juliette sighed in satisfaction. "Really? Anything at all that I want?"

"Yes," Kenneth said firmly, smug at Juliette's easy acceptance. He took another sip of his wine, savoring it and the moment.

She smiled. "When do I get them to come to Portland? And where do you want to do it?"

"I knew I chose well," Kenneth murmured to himself, pleased as he looked Juliette over with something akin to fondness. "I know you have a way to contact her—" Juliette nodded, even though he already knew the answer. "Once you reach them, get her to come to your old home. Otherwise, it might arouse suspicion and she won't come. She'll easily know it to be a trick..." Kenneth raised his glass, miming a toast to Juliette. She raised hers in returned, answered his wicked grin with one of her own.

xxx

Sean checked his watch. Again. For the fifth time in as many minutes. Juliette was taking longer than expected... And the worst thing was, she was still at Kenneth's. _With_ Kenneth. Sean tried not to worry or think of unlikely scenarios as he waited.

All he could do was wait and hope Kenneth wouldn't harm Juliette, no doubt aware of how close she was to Sean.

_To be Continued?_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.

_ Credit: A special thanks goes to pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :) _

 

**_Thank you to all who have Favorited and Followed and to all who gave Kudos. I am very happy about it - and I hope you will enjoy the next one :)_ **

  
  


_Chapter 14_

 

Juliette stormed out of the hotel, hair flying, fists clenched. She'd only just barely managed to keep her composure.

Anger burned through her as she thought about Kenneth. Had he just actually asked her to do such a thing? As if she wouldn't understand his every intention? Should she really contact Kelly, get her to come to Portland, lead the Royal Family right to Adalind and Sean's daughter, Diana?

She walked along the sidewalk, steps slow and controlled, until she was sure she was out of Kenneth's sight. Even after she felt she was a safe distance, she kept walking, unwilling to draw attention to herself. Who knew who was watching—how far Kenneth's 'eyes' reached.

A few more blocks and she spotted Sean's car. She climbed into the passenger seat and closed the door. She looked at Sean, expression set and voice firm, clear. "We need to talk to Nick. It is very important."

Sean nodded and drove off.

"What's the matter?" he asked after several, tense, minutes of silence.

Juliette looked at him briefly and shook her head. "Just— Just keep driving."

And he did as he was told.

Throughout the ride, neither spoke. As soon as the car stopped, Juliette immediately opened the door of the car and slammed closed it with a loud bang.

Sean cursed in frustration. Something was wrong, something was deeply upsetting Juliette. Upsetting her enough to go to Nick's, even knowing that Adalind was there. He couldn't help wondering how the two would react to each other.

He got out slowly and walked up the path after her. Just as he reached the door, he saw Nick's puzzled face in the open door, gaze flicking between them before landing on Juliette.

"Juliette," Nick greeted. "What are you doing here? I mean—I am pleased to see you, and you're always welcome... But what are you doing here?" He leaned in when she did for a brief hug.

"Hey, Nick," Juliette said, softly. "Sorry for the surprise visit but I saw Kenneth again today. I think it's time that you call everyone, see if they can all come over," she added as she pulled from him and went into the house.

Nick looked after her, puzzled, as she walked in and turned to Sean. He raised his eyebrows in question, silently asking if he had any idea what was going on.

Sean shook his head and walked past Nick into the house. Nick was right behind him, closing the door. They stayed in the foyer, both of them silent as they watched Juliette head into the living room where Adalind was sitting on the couch.

Juliette stopped abruptly when she noticed Adalind, and simply said "Hello". But her eyes sparkled a little dangerously as she glared at the blonde.

Adalind looked at Juliette with surprise, swallowing nervously. But she merely said "Hello" in return. She turned enough to see Nick, and Sean, loitering by the door. She mimicked the look Nick gave Sean earlier; gaze darting to Juliette for a moment, silently asking 'what's she doing here? What's going on?'. But both men shrugged, neither of them having an answer to give.

Both men were more than surprised that it was so peaceful between them. Nick was the first to move, heading into the living room and giving Juliette his attention. "What's going on?" he asked again. Juliette meet his gaze and he could see she was displeased to see Adalind here, anger simmering but being held back.

Juliette crossed her arms. "Nick, call the gang together—it's really important."

Nick could tell she meant it, the anger still there but no longer for just for Adalind. Something was going on... but he knew there wouldn't be another word about it until he'd made a few calls. Juliette was strong-willed. He nodded, fished his cell phone from his pocket and started making some calls.

xxx

Nick had called everyone and they were quick to get there.

First, Hank appeared with Wu. Both talking quietly amongst themselves when they saw who was standing next to Nick. They both greeted Juliette, but didn't approach her, staying away from the palpable tension in the other room. They didn't know what to make of the situation yet, but both were still friends with Juliette; she hadn't done anything to them. They hung back, unsure of how to proceed just yet.

Monroe and Rosalee were last to arrive. Monroe just stared at Juliette for a long moment before greeting her with a curt "Hi". Rosalee elbowed him and walked over to where Juliette was standing. "Hey, Juliette. It's nice to see you again." She could tell Juliette was happy to see her old friend when she got a smile, and they both leaned in for a short, but warm, hug.

Rosalee pulled away, looking around. "So, what are you doing here?" She lowered her voice, leaning in towards Juliette a little more, "I mean, Adalind is here, too," she added, eyes darting briefly to where the blonde was sitting. They both ignored the way Adalind rolled her eyes and looked away.

Juliette grimaced. "Yeah, I know," she said with a shrug. "I'll deal. Anyway, I met with Kenneth earlier today. He asked me for a favor." She paused, making sure she had everyone's attention. "Which I will not do—under any circumstances," she said firmly, eyes on Nick. He looked uncomfortable at the mention of Kenneth but he didn't say anything about it, so she let it go as well. "But I'm glad that I went there and talked to him."

"What did he want from you?" Nick asked. Hank and Wu were next to him, listening intently.

All eyes were on her. It was really uncomfortable, if she were being honest. These people had all been her friends, and while they weren't hostile, the usual warmth was lacking in a way she didn't like and unsettled her. She wrung her hands briefly and then stuffed them in her pockets, looking at everyone before settling on Nick.

She cleared her throat. "He wants me to help set a trap for your mother. He asked me if I can get her to come to Portland. He wants the child. Your child," she said, glancing between Sean and Adalind. They were both staring at her intently. "Anyway, I wanted to give you the details, let you know what he's planning so you can work out a plan of your own against him. Even if we haven't had much to do with each other lately, we're still friends. I will gladly help you to make it possible."

Juliette looked at Nick and he to her. Both saw the sincerity in others eyes.

"So, how are we going to do that?" Nick asked after a long moment.

She looked at Nick and smiled. She wanted to support him no matter what was between them.

 

_To be Continued?_

 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.

_ Credit: A special thanks goes to pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :) _

 

**Thank you to all who have Favorited and Followed and to all who gave Kudos. I am very happy about it - and I hope you will enjoy the next one :)**

  
  


_I can no longer wait for the 5th season. I'm very excited for the new episodes. It takes only nine days but it feels like an eternity._

  
  


_Chapter 15_

 

Everyone dispersed throughout the house. Well, everyone with the exception of Rosalee and Adalind. Bud had been by and had agreed to take them back to his home, to keep the heavily pregnant Adalind safely away from the action about to go down. She had wanted to be there, but everyone had overrode her wishes. Nick especially had refused, adamant in his refusal at the smallest risk to her or the baby's safety. It had taken a few moments, some shouting and foot stomping, but it didn't take long for her to see Nick's point and allowed herself to be taken to Buds, Rosalee for company and added protection.

Nick and Juliette stood in the hallway after Rosalee and Adalind left. Nick gently pulled her closer with a soft grip on her upper arm. He could feel everyone watching them, all of them looking on with naked curiosity and amazement. He kept his voice low as he spoke, "Juliette, even if you weren't a Hexenbiest, I don't think it's a good idea that you're here," he said, expression serious as he met her eyes.

"Nick, I need to be here. Otherwise, our plan fails and it was all in vain," Juliette said.

They stared the other down, both thinking of—and rejecting—other options. Nothing else came to mind and Nick finally nodded, sighing softly. "Okay, fine."

Juliette couldn't help flashing a grin, even when Nick's seriously expression didn't waver and he frowned a little. She flapped a hand, waving off his objections before he could start arguing again. "Now that that's settled, let's get into position." She walked around Nick and went outside. She inhaled the cold night air, waiting for Kenneth.

Nick looked after Juliette in surprise as she walked away, but he shook himself out of his stupor and followed her advice; he got himself into position. His friends were already spread throughout the house.

The plan had come together quickly enough; simple and hopefully effective. Juliette would lead Kenneth in, show him around, let him get a layout of the house. Nick would sneak out the back before they came in, making his way to the front to wait by the front door. The voicemail his mother left on his phone earlier played through his thoughts. He wanted to tell her not to come, to keep her and Diana far away and safe. But he knew for this to work, Kenneth had to think they were on the way. He was grateful to Juliette for giving him the warning. The way she was willing to help, join them in the so they could carry this out. As a team. They needed all the help they could get if they had any chance of this working.

But right now, he was worried about her. Even if they were no longer together, they were still friends and he cared for her deeply. Her part was risky, she'd be closest to Kenneth if anything went wrong... He tried to shake his worries about Juliette. "You have other issues to be thinking about right now," he grumbled to himself and focused on the task at hand.

_**xxx** _

Adalind sat on the couch, staring at nothing and lost in thought. Bud and Rosalee looked at her with concern and after a shared look between them, Rosalee walked over to her new friend. She put a hand on her leg, forcing Adalind to look at her. "What's happening? Are you okay?” she asked, gaze darting down to Adalind’s belly for a moment.

"I'm worried about Nick," Adalind said and swallowed hard. Her eyes gleamed with unshed tears.

"You don't need to worry, he will come back safe. Look, Sean, Monroe, Wu, Hank and Juliette are there,” Rosalee said reassuringly, rubbing a soothing hand along Adalind’s upper arm.

Adalind almost jumped at the mention of Juliette, but Rosalee didn’t let it phase her. “Hey, Nick and Juliette are just friends, do not worry,” she said, looking Adalind in the eyes. “Juliette has to be there. If we things to go as planned, Kenneth must believe it’s all going according to his plan."

"Yes,” Adalind nodded slowly, begrudgingly agreeing to Rosalee’s logic. “But I still worry anyway." She didn’t bother pointing out she was worried about Nick’s safety as well as Juliette being there, Rosalee already knew that.

"Hey, Nick did not wanted to take Juliette, even,” Rosalee pointed out. “And she is not pregnant with his baby," she added, meeting Adalind’s eyes with a small smile. “Nick wants to protect you and the baby. Even Juliette, he wanted to protect her, too. But she managed to persuade him. They need her help and there wasn’t any other way around it. As much as I’m worried about them all, too, I know she’s right. Kenneth wouldn’t go along otherwise."

  
  


Adalind nodded her understanding again, sighing softly. "Yes, but I would also like to be there. I understand why I can't there, but still," she trailed off, shrugging. She got it, she did and she’d never willingly put her baby in harm’s way, but it was hard to just hide out and do nothing.

Rosalee smiled, “You're pregnant, you have to think of the little one. Come on, let’s go find a board game or something and get Bud to play. Maybe it’ll help the time go by a little faster."

Rosalee put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her encouragingly. Adalind returned the smile, a hand on her baby bump, and nodded. She’d take any excuse to try to get her mind off of what could be going on at Nick’s.

xxx

Juliette walked across the street to where a large, shiny black car was parked. The door opened as she approached and Kenneth got out of the car. "Hello, Juliette," he greeted her.

She was happy to play along. "Hello, Kenneth."

Together they walked up to the house, side by side. Juliette opened the door and Kenneth followed her. She felt miserable at the moment, having that man inside Nick's home, but she had to pull through. She could only hope Nick and everyone else was ready, and this would all end soon. She showed Kenneth around briefly, "So, foyer," she said, indicating the small entryway. She quickly walked through, "Living room," she said as she continued. "Here is the dining room." She stopped short and coughed discretely, hoping to draw the attention of the person in the other room; she could see the Sean's legs.

Kenneth it seemed but not to have noticed and followed her, halting her before she could continue. "I don't think we need to see the kitchen, too."

She looked at him, trying to think of a way to buy some time. They were still waiting on Wu and Hank. "Oh. Yeah, sure, okay. Wanna see upstairs?"

xxx

Nick sighed soundlessly as he stood on the porch, wondering what was taking so long.

Juliette only had to walk Kenneth into the house; everything else, he'd do. But so far, there had been no signal to go, no indication of where they were, if they were in position. He didn't like the waiting, it seemed too long and he was starting to worry about Juliette. Of course, he knew she was capable of defending herself if it came down to it, but it didn't assuage the worry, didn't do anything for the tight, tense knot of anxiety.

Suddenly he heard a faint, "Nick"; a mere whisper even to his sensitive hearing. He looked up to see Juliette at the window in the bedroom as she gave him the long-awaited 'go' signal.

 

 

_To be Continued?_

 

What do you say about this story? I mean, here is a lot of "Juliette" in it. I am sorry, but I can not push her easily away. It just does not work, I still love her.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.

_ Credit: A special thanks goes to pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :) _

  
  


**_Thank you to all who have Favorited and Followed and to all who gave Kudos. I am very happy about it - and I hope you will enjoy the next one :)_ **

  
  


_7 Days till the new season of Grimm begins. I can't wait any longer -.- so curious about the new season._

  
  


_Chapter 1_ _6_

 

Kenneth didn't know what had happened; he was suddenly standing in front of the Grimm. And Nick wasted no time in moving in for the attack. He slammed into a wall, head bouncing hard enough to make stars dance in front of his eyes and his ears to ring.

He swore as he tried to get his bearings. "What's going on?" He didn't wait for an answer, though, as he rushed to attack Nick.

Nick avoided him skillfully. "Weren't counting on me, huh?" he said, grinning.

"So, you have to be Nick. Nick Burkhardt, the Grimm," Kenneth said, his voice thick with disgust, even as his face showed a smug grin. "You're Juliette's ex-boyfriend and Adalind's new Baby Daddy."

Nick’s hand fisted, he didn’t like it the way the Royal behaved, the way he spoke. How dare he speak of Juliette and Adalind like that? Nick was furious.

Kenneth chuckled softly, malicious smile still in place. He couldn’t pass up the opportunity to taunt the Grimm. "I’m sure you know what I have done with Juliette, when you were together..."

Nick took a deep breath and sighed. He gathered together all his strength, he took advantage of the momentary lapse in Kenneth’s attention as he tried to goad him and renewed his attack on Kenneth, aiming a fist for the smug look on his face.

xxx

Nick merely nodded as Renard passed him, the Captain’s gaze and attention solely on Kenneth a moment later. The other man sprawled out on the floor, blinking groggily as he fought to stay conscious. As much as Nick might have wanted to finish off Kenneth himself, make sure the threat was handled permanently, he knew Renard would feel better handling Kenneth himself, both as family and as Wesen royalty. He resolutely ignored the soft click of the lock and the sounds that came from behind the closed door moments later.

He figured this was one time he could just be a Grimm and let the Wesen work things out between themselves.

Nick went downstairs and gave the ‘all clear’ and everyone came out from where they'd been hiding in the house, meeting up in the living room. Everyone seemed happy and relieved. Nick let his gaze wander around the room, looking at each of them in turn, making sure everyone was OK and accounted for.

Someone was missing.

Juliette.

During the fight, he thought he'd seen her on the stairs. He tried not to think about it, not wanting to be distracted. But now, he could focus on her. He knew she’d gone upstairs. He looked up the stairs before looking at his friends again. "I'm going to check on Juliette." Everyone nodded their agreement and he headed up.

He had a pretty good idea about where she'd be. And he was right; he found her on their former bed, sitting on the edge of the bed, holding something and was looking lost in thought. But as soon as he stood in the doorway, she looked up. "Hey, Nick," she greeted him, voice fond and friendly.

"Hey, Juliette." He sat down beside her, "Why aren't you downstairs with everyone else?"

"I was so engrossed in thought, I didn't realize that it was all over," she admitted. She lifted her hands; holding a framed photo. Obviously what had led to her deep enough in thought to drown out everything else. It was photo of them. Smiling and hugging each other. And it was not so long ago.

Nick glanced down, surprised as he looked at the photo. It had been taken fairly recently, even if it felt like a lifetime ago... He noticed the gentle way Juliette was holding it and he couldn’t help but smile. Yes, they'd had some great times together.

But now, everything was different.

"I know that it will never be the same again. But still—we had some wonderful memories. "

Juliette opened her mouth a few times before she finally spoke. "I think—No, I _know_ this is probably the wrong time, and place, to tell you this. But I have to, Nick. I have... " she trailed off. She sat in thought for a long moment, looking at the photo. "I think I'm falling in love with Sean," she finally admitted, voice soft. She gently stroked the photo with her finger and then put it to the side to look at Nick. Just watching him in silence.

Nick looked at her. He wasn't exactly surprised, having already heard something similar from Sean. But Juliette was saying it as well. He remained quiet, thinking. He figured it was only a good thing that they both felt the same, even if they hadn’t told the other yet.

After endless minutes, Nick was only still looking at her. Juliette fidgeted nervously, unable to read Nick's expression, unable to even guess what he was thinking. "Nick, please say something. Anything," she said, practically begging. They'd only just found a friendship together after everything and Nick's silence was starting to scare her.

Nick swallowed. He truly wished his two friends the best, he really did. It was just strange to talk about such things. "Juliette, I don't know how to say this..."

"What?" Juliette asked nervously when Nick didn't finish his thought.

"I talked with Renard. About pretty much the same thing," Nick said, chuckling softly. "And of course I'm happy for you both, if you're happy with each other."

"Honestly?" She asked, gaping a little. When Nick nodded, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, she practically tackled him in a hug, relieved. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Thank you."

Nick hugged her back, rubbing her back for a moment before holding her out at arm’s length, expression turning serious. "But should he dare hurt you, then..." He trailed off, raising his eyebrow meaningfully. He winked playfully, but he knew Juliette could tell there was truth to it.

Juliette grinned, dipping her head in a nod. "Understood."

 

_To be Continued?_

 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.

_ Credit: A special thanks goes to pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :) _

 

**_Thank you to all who have Favorited and Followed and to all who gave Kudos. I am very happy about it - and I hope you will enjoy the next one :)_ **

  
  


_I'm sorry for the slightly longer waiting time - but at the moment I've unfortunately to to fight with a writers block. I love the new Season. And I think we will use the name (Bastian Alexander) we have chosen before the new season has began - since the story is AU._

  
  


_When I was not a shipper of Nick and Adalind before, then I would be it now :-D I really love them._

  
  


_Chapter 1_ _7_

 

While Nick went upstairs to go find Juliette, Monroe called Rosalee. It rang twice before Rosalee answered, her voice tight with concern. "Hey, Rosalee. I just wanted to let you know that it’s all over. We are all doing fine.” He heard a sigh of relief on the other side of the phone and couldn’t help smiling.

 

"Oh, thank God,” Rosalee breathed out, her body sagging and eyes closing with relief.

 

"You want me to swing by, pick you all up?" Monroe asked, walking into the kitchen for some privacy.

 

"Monroe, that’s really sweet of you to offer, but there’s no need,” Rosalee said. “Bud can drop us off— Hold on a second,” she said.

 

Monroe heard the muffle sound of the phone being moved around and the soft, indistinct mumbling of someone talking to Rosalee in the background. He waited patiently until he heard Rosalee’s voice again, clear now that the phone was back up to her mouth. "Adalind wants me to ask how’s Nick."

 

"Oh.” Monroe paused, eyes darting to where Nick disappeared up the stairs moments ago. “Uh... He's fine. He's just... um... upstairs. In the bedroom... with Juliette. "

 

“Really?” Rosalee asked. Monroe just made a sound of agreement. “That sounds strange."

 

"I think... uh... I've given the wrong impression," Monroe laughed shortly, uncertain. He silently prayed that he wasn’t lying to his wife. "They’re just talking, you know. Somewhere private."

 

"Okay, that definitely sounds better," Rosalee said with a chuckle. There was a rustle on the other end of the line. "Oh! We’re going now. See you soon."

 

They said their goodbyes and both hung up.

 

xxx

 

 

Nick looked at Juliette, nudging her with his shoulder. "Come on, let’s go downstairs. Who knows what stupid ideas everyone’s thinking up down there," he said, even going so far as to wiggle his eyebrows playfully.

 

Juliette couldn’t help laughing along, getting to her feet. "Yeah, who knows what they’re thinking, wondering what we’re getting up to up here,” she said, smiling as she spoke.

 

"I can only imagine,” Nick agreed, chuckling as he followed Juliette from the room and down the stairs.

 

xxx

 

Adalind opened the car door and got out as quickly as her large, pregnant belly allowed her to. She hurriedly slammed the car door and walked briskly to the front door. She longed for Nick, didn’t want to wait any longer than she had to to see him. She hurried as fast as her feet and body could carry her, rushing towards the front door.

 

Rosalee and Bud shared a surprised look before they both got out of the car and ran after the highly pregnant Adalind. Despite her pregnancy and her ungainly walk, the other two still had difficulties catching up to Adalind. They got to the front door just as Adalind was knocking on it—well, pounding it, really.

 

Monroe opened the door and greeted them with a friendly smile. Adalind smiled back and walked into the house, followed closely by Rosalee and Bud.

 

Nick and Juliette paused mid-way down the stairs and both saw the small group practically invade the house. They both looked at their friends, smiling a little. It had been a rough night all around but they were happy to have talked about everything. It settled both of them.

 

Everyone glanced up, noticing Nick and Juliette on the stairs.

 

Nick and Juliette felt strange when they realized all eyes were on them, their steps slowing as they walked down the stairs. Nick stopped suddenly, Juliette continuing on another two steps before she stopped as well, turning to look up at Nick in confusion.

 

"What's going on?" Nick asked. Juliette nodded her agreement, eyeing the small group of friends with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Nothing,” Monroe said with a light shrug. “It's just nice to see you that guys have reached an... understanding of each other,” he said and smiled contentedly.

 

Juliette and Nick glanced at each other and continued their way down the stairs; Juliette went to Sean while Adalind went to Nick.

 

Juliette couldn’t seem to help herself, couldn’t look away from the spectacle in front of her; she watched Nick and Adalind with mixed feelings. Sean stood beside her, watching as well. They watched as Adalind made her way to Nick, her arms looping around his neck, the way he put both arms around her and held her close. Adalind looked up at him and smiled just before their lips touched in a passionate kiss.

 

Juliette tried not to let it bother her, biting at the inside of her lip in an effort to maintain her self-control to not intervene. To look away. Sean put an arm around her shoulders and she moved closer to him.

 

Sean knew that Juliette felt torn and he wanted to be there for her. Still, he was pleased when she turned so that she could put her arms around him. He slid his arms down a little so they were hugging each other.

 

Juliette turned her head when she felt like she was being watched. Rosalee was looking at her, eyes a little wide with surprise as she looked between her and Sean. Her friend seemed to have noticed how close they were.

 

Rosalee didn’t know what hit her. She knew about Nick and Adalind being together... But she had no idea that Juliette and Renard were on the verge of a relationship. She smiled her friend sincerely, pleased to see the contented expression on Juliette’s face as Sean held her. She turned to her husband and smiled at him. Monroe’s eyebrows perked up when he noticed Juliette and Sean as well and she could only shrug.

 

Nick pulled away from Adalind, and glanced over to where Juliette was standing with Sean. He smiled at Juliette before looking at Renard. He sent him a sincere and honest nod, a silent conversation between them. Both men looked at each other a moment, then focused on the women in their arms.

 

_To be Continued?_


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.

_ Credit: A special thanks goes to pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :) _

  
_Thank you to all who have Favorited and Followed and to all who gave Kudos. I am very happy about it - and I hope you will enjoy the next one :)_

  
  


_Chapter 18_

  
  


_The next few days went by in a flash._

Two days ago, they had managed to get Kenneth to walk right into their trap and ended any threat that came with him.

Juliette felt exhausted; the last few days had been both mentally and physically draining. She was flopped across Sean's couch when he came in with two plates of pizza. He handed her one of them, "Here you go." He sat down next to her, his own plate in hand.

They both lifted their plates in a silent 'Bon appetit' and then began to eat.

xxx

Monroe, Hank and Wu were at their favorite bar, trying to relax with a few beers and good company. They chatted about their week, all of them keeping away from anything serious by some sort of unconscious agreement. This was a chance to unwind, not go over the stresses of their everyday.

Hank looked around the table at his friends. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, then ran a hand over his face. He could feel everyone staring at him, all conversation going quiet as they all just watched him for a moment. Something was eating at him, laying heavy on his heart.

He sighed and finally found the words, "Does no one else think it's strange that Nick and Juliette have separated?"

Hank glanced at everyone in turn. "I mean, they've practically made a partner swap," he pointed out, eyebrows raised. He shook his head, mouth quirking up on one side, "I ain't judging or anything. But, I mean, it's kind of weird."

After all, he was Nick's best friend. Just like Monroe, Wu and Rosalee. He was just curious about what the others thought about the changes. Hank wished everyone all the best in the world, having been through the song-and-dance more than enough times. Still, he wanted to know what his friends were thinking on the whole thing. It was a complicated matter. Especially with the baby. And Juliette was a Hexenbiest.

Monroe eyed Hank for a long moment, lips pursed as he thought of an answer. He took a sip of his beer, buying more time. Wu sat silently beside him, merely looking between them. Although he was part of the whole Grimm-Wesen thing now, he was still new in the more personal details so Monroe wasn't really expecting him to say much of anything on the matter. Wu was smart like that.

Monroe cleared his throat and set his beer down. "Yeah. I have to admit, Rosalee and I were both more than surprised. At first, we kinda thought it might be a joke or something. It's not like it's the first time they've had some problems," he added, everyone nodding their agreement. "But this time—with Adalind... And he was still with Juliette? That's what surprised us."

He glanced at Wu, but the Sargent remained a quiet observer. "But with the baby, and Nick being the father... Man, it was like we were in a sitcom or something! I mean, after the whole Juliette turning into a Hexenbiest thing... I was a little freaked out. Frankly, a little scared," he added truthfully. He paused for a moment, "But you all were there for that."

Hank nodded; oh yeah, he was. He remembered that part very well. Nick had indeed told him about it, but he could not believe it until he had seen it with his own eyes. He shook his head and then went back to the conversation. "I know that Nick and Juliette have separated. But honestly, I don't like it. Man, those two were together so long and then..." He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture, frowning a little. "I can only imagine how they felt going through all that, even after all the crap they've been through together. I mean, he only just finds out about her being a Hexenbiest and then there's Adalind, showing him her baby bump."

He looked at his two friends. "Now Nick and Adalind are together—just like Juliette and the Captain. It all seems... just so strange to me. And Nick and Juliette trying to build a friendship with one another..." he trailed off, looking a bit unsettled.

He really didn't know how that was going to work out in the long run. The ‘let’s be friends’ thing rarely worked out for most couples, but he really hoped they could make it work. There was so much history between them, it would really suck if they just stopped being in each other’s lives. After everything, it was just too surreal to even think about.

"You guys know what I'm sayin'?" Hank asked, taking a long drink of his beer.

Monroe nodded, finishing off his own beer. He didn’t have much else to add but he completely understood where Hank was coming from.

Wu finally spoke up, "Yup, you have it in a nutshell. But the main thing, as I see it, is that we just keep on keepin' on. Business as usual, take it as it comes. I mean, if Nick and Juliette can manage to get over it all, build a friendship, then we can deal with it. They’re our friends, they’re happy and nothing else matters."

He was pleased to see Hank and Monroe nodding their agreement.

xxx

Juliette lay on the couch with her head on Sean's lap. He stroked her reassuringly, fingers gentle as he glided them over her head in a quasi-massage and through her hair. She did not feel well at all. It was bad enough to have her laying in Sean's lap, taking deep, measured breaths so she didn’t vomit everywhere.

It was probably from the pizza. But Sean had eaten it too, and he wasn't feeling bad at all. It was a little odd. Juliette sighed, and closed her eyes. Slowly falling asleep.

Sean leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the head.

xxx

The next day, it was not much different for Juliette. Nausea plagued her the moment she woke for hours afterwards. Normal, everyday things had her stomach churning at other times. It didn't take long for her to head to the drug store, determinedly heading to the correct aisle to buy a few pregnancy tests. Much as she might’ve wanted to deny the possibility, she wasn’t able to.

She chewed her bottom lip as she looked over the boxes, mind whirling. There were two men in question; Nick, her ex-boyfriend. And Kenneth.

But the worst thing was the fact that she was now in a different relationship with Sean. Both were only just together and she feared this would only complicate the situation between them further.

 

_To be Continued?_


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.

_Credit: A special thanks goes to pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

_Thank you to all who have Favorited and Followed and to all who gave Kudos. I am very happy about it - and I hope you will enjoy the next one :)_

_Chapter 19_

Juliette stared at the tests, wide-eyed and too numb to feel anything—even panic. Her gazed darted from the one she held in her hand to the others lined up on the counter. But all five showed the same result: She was pregnant.

Never, really never, would she have expected to be pregnant... especially now! Not in this current situation. Crap, how would Sean react? What about Nick? Or Kenneth? Honestly, she just wanted to scream and throw something hard enough to shatter against the wall. It wouldn't help anything, not even elevate some of the stress and tension, so she just exhaled, long a slow, and ran a hand through her hair as she looked at herself in the mirror.

So many thoughts went through her head: Would her body even be able to nurture and give birth to a baby? Was everything OK with the baby? She had no idea how far along she was... Was it also a Wesen now? She was totally overwhelmed with the new situation, her eyes stung and she couldn't help the tears that sprung up. She glanced at herself in the mirror again, gaze straying down towards her middle. She quickly wiped the tears from her face and left the bathroom.

Sean was sitting on the couch and straightened his shoulders, one eyebrow raised when he saw Juliette. "Everything okay?" he asked. He quickly got up and walked toward her, gently holding her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. They were red-rimmed and he felt like hugging her.

Juliette looked up at him. She tried to blink away the tears. But it was too late; he had noticed. Crap! Juliette looked at the ground and snorted. It took a long moment for her to be able to muster the ability to speak. To convey the 'joyful' message. "I—" She broke off, taking another deep breath and squaring her shoulders. She began again, "I'm pregnant."

"You're... What?" Sean asked, voice soft with confusion. Then, suddenly what she said clicked and he held her close. "It's okay," he assured her. "We can do this." He stroked her back soothingly, and he nearly smiled as he felt her slowly relax in his arms.

After some time, Juliette leaned away, torn between pleased and sad when Sean dropped his arms to his sides. She put some space between them. "I'm sorry, but I need some distance. I think I'll take a short walk." Sean nodded his understanding and she leaned up to give him a soft, short kiss on the mouth and then slowly walked out of the apartment.

xxx

Juliette walked aimlessly through the streets, lost in thought, until she suddenly noticed in where she had ended up. She looked around, slowly realizing she'd gone to Rosalee and Monroe's house. Juliette paused and looked around, hoping that nobody had noticed her presence. But it was already too late; Rosalee stood in the open doorway and looked at her, surprised.

"Are you all right, Juliette?" Rosalee called out, as she looked at her longtime friend questioningly.

Juliette opened to her mouth to answer, but just then Nick came to stand in the doorway at Rosalee's side. Adalind was quick to sidle up behind Nick, peeking around his shoulder as she glanced at Juliette on the sidewalk.

She still did not trust Adalind and she couldn't help aiming a grumpy look at the blonde. She was quick to ignore Adalind's presence, though, focusing on Nick and Rosalee instead, giving them both a friendly smile. Nick and Rosalee were quick to return it, both waving Juliette closer.

As soon as she was close enough, Rosalee was quick to pull Juliette into a friendly hug. As Rosalee leaned away, she studied her friend closely, brow furrowed with concern. "Are you okay?" Nick and Rosalee asked, simultaneously.

Nick eyed Juliette closely. He could tell she'd been crying and he tensed. "Here comes trouble..." he muttered under his breath, assuming something had happened between Juliette and Sean. He was ready to push past the women and head off to his car, set on going over and giving Renard a piece of his mind, when Juliette stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Sean isn't the issue," Juliette said, having figured out Nick's intentions. "He hasn't done anything wrong," she said firmly, looking Nick straight in the eye, letting him go when his jaw stopped clenching and he no longer looked ready to behead something.

Nick calmed a little and looked at her. "But what is it then?"

Juliette shook her head. "Nothing, it's all right, Nick," she said emphatically.

Nick sighed softly and realized, whatever the problem was, Juliette wasn't ready to talk about it. He nodded, agreeing to let it go even though he had a feeling it wasn't 'nothing' that had Juliette walking here with red-rimmed eyes and looking lost.

Adalind watched the whole thing from a few feet away, completely ignored by everyone. She absolutely did not like what she saw. She knew Nick and Juliette still had a close relationship with each other. And even in spite of everything she'd had with Nick recently, she was jealous; he was her man now. She stroked gently over her baby bump, calming herself.

"Juliette, come in," Rosalee finally said, gently taking Juliette's hand and bringing her into the house.

Adalind watched cautiously as Juliette walked past her, Juliette doing the same as they passed each other. But neither of them had any interest in the other, both of them just nodding at the other in silent greeting.

Rosalee and Nick shared a surprised look and observed the two closely. But nothing happened, absolutely nothing. Nick wondered if it had to do with Sean making Juliette happy, already helping heal the hurt Juliette felt over Adalind. The two women weren't friendly, at all, but they were civil towards the other as Juliette followed Rosalee to the kitchen for a soothing cup of tea.

_To be Continued?_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.

_Credit: A special thanks goes to pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

_Thank you to all who have Favorited and Followed and to all who gave Kudos. I am very happy about it - and I hope you will enjoy the next one :)_

Chapter 20

Rosalee said a quick goodbye to their two other friends, before she turned to Juliette. "So, do you still want that tea?" she asked her friend. When Juliette nodded, she quickly went into the familiar motions of getting the kettle on and the mugs ready. While they waited, they both went back into the living room and settled on the couch.

Both looked at each other for a moment in silence. It felt like such an eternity. Rosalee broke the uncomfortable silence asked: "How are you?" she asked bluntly. She noticed Juliette was visibly nervous; she played with her fingers and wouldn't meet her eyes.

Rosalee gently placed a hand over Juliette's fidgeting hands, stilling them. "Juliette, how are you?" she asked again, voice sincere and gentle. It was a genuine question, not a mere pleasantry. She could tell there was something wrong and she wanted to be there for her friend.

Juliette looked up at Rosalee briefly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm feeling better. Almost my old self again," she answered after a moment. "Me and Nick... I know it was for the best that we broke up. And we're trying to stay friends, which is actually working out better than I honestly expected." She paused, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment. "I'm with Sean now, and Nick's with Adalind..." she trailed off. Her voice was pleasant, friendly even, but she couldn't help rushing over Adalind's name.

"You're still mad at her, right?" Rosalee asked, eyeing Juliette with concern.

Juliette shrugged. "Not as much, I guess. I'm about halfway between hating her and... not."

"Not even that you're a Wesen now?"

Juliette shrugged again, "I'm getting used to it, I think. I kind of have to, it's me now," she added. It was exhausting to hold onto all of that anger. It was done and there was no way to change it. It hadn't been easy, but she was slowly starting to make her peace with it.

"Why are you so pale?" Rosalee asked suddenly, leaning in closer and eyeing Juliette with concern, eyes narrowed. "And it looks like you've been crying."

"It has nothing to do with Sean," Juliette was quick to say. She didn't want to give the wrong impression. She chewed her bottom lip again, coming to a decision. "What I tell you now—stays between us, okay?" Juliette looked at Rosalee, waiting until she nodded her agreement. "Please, don't tell anyone," she added. "Not even Nick or Monroe."

Rosalee nodded seriously, offering a sincere smile. "I promise, Juliette. Whatever you tell me, stays with me."

Juliette sighed audibly and took a deep breath. "I ... I'm pregnant."

Rosalee widened her eyes, shocked. "You're pregnant?"

Juliette nodded slowly. "Yes, I'm pregnant," she repeated, swallowing nervously.

"Who's the father?" Rosalee couldn't help asking.

Juliette exhaled slowly. "There are only two men in question, Nick or Kenneth."

"You slept with that nutcase?" Rosalee blurted out. She gaped at Juliette, unable to hide her shock... and maybe a teensy bit of distaste.

Juliette nodded, grimacing. "I know, there's no excuse for cheating on Nick. But you have to believe me, at the time, had no idea why he approached me." She paused, gathering her thoughts. "I thought he was a friend," she said quietly. "I thought he'd be there for me, it just... he was there and I was feeling like I needed to get Nick back," she admitted.

"If I had known just who he was, before, I would never have done it." She paused a raised a hand when Rosalee went to speak, halting her friend for a moment. Juliette went on, "We kissed. And then everything happened so quickly... I didn't even think about turning away. So, we slept together. It was a knee-jerk reaction."

Rosalee was about to answer when the front door opened. Juliette shook her head, silently telling her to let it drop for now. Rosalee nodded her understanding, turning on the couch as Monroe, Wu and Hank walked into the living room.

"Juliette?" Monroe asked, surprised and visibly delighted. "Hey," he said brightly. "Staying for dinner?"

Juliette nodded and enjoyed the rest of the evening together with her friends.

_To be Continued?_

Yes, I know there's a bit more of Juliette in the last few chapters. I will try to change in the next chapters.

_But, I still miss the "old Juliette - not the evil Juliette" =((_


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.

_Credit: A special thanks goes to pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

_**Foreword:** _

Who would have thought that the story would be so long? I definitely didn't. I thought the story would have only a maximum of 10-15 Chapters.

As you can see, the story is quite a bit longer than I intended. It had just been so much fun for me to write this story.

But if I'm honest, without pink chocolate unicorn, it would not be the story it is today.

Here at this point, I want to tell you this again. I think you have heard this from me a lot of times, but it's really true! I cannot repeat that often enough: so many thanks to you all! ❤

Thank you for reading and following the story. I am so happy and proud about that.

 

_**Notes:** _

I have to admit: A few things that happened in this story that were absolutely not planned. At first, it was supposed just to be be a story with Nick/Adalind. Since I can still remember a time there were hardly Nadalind stories out there and I've decided to write one. Although, I must confess truly without my dear beta reader, I probably would not have done it. We have talked long, and have gone through the key points together, and sorted out the ideas :) but suddenly came more and more key-points, that weren't originally planned. Such as:

Juliette/Sean: The relationship with Juliette and Sean... It was an idea that I had imagined but I was very uncertain whether I should or not. I found it, as I said back then, really seductive in the series between the two. But, I wasn't sure about pairing them because I love Nick/Juliette. And I still do today, but not as extreme as it was once.

What was very important to me in this story is the relationship between Nick and Juliette. They had a good relationship with each other - until the last season. And I must say, I am still disappointed = ((And something I would never have expected...So, with Nick and Juliette, it was really very, very important to me that they build a sincere and good friendship with each other. I must really confess I was and am really frustrated as it is finally passed between them. I was from the beginning a Nick/Juliette shipper right now, and still I ship them, as well as Nick/Adalind.

Hexenbiest Juliette: I mean up to a certain point, I could understand Juliette and her actions, but she had gone too fast-and too far. And that's why I wanted a different Juliette in my story as we saw her to last in the series. I don't know what you guys think, but I'm still angry, disappointed AND sad and I miss the old Juliette.

Juliette's pregnancy: At first I was unsure whether I should really do it or whether I should make up my mind about it. But the idea did not go away - no matter how hard I tried to defend myself because, as stated, it was meant to be only a Nick / Adalind story- At least at the beginning. I'm really against the pregnancy but the more I tried to refuse the idea, the more I thought about it and decided to just do it. I really had in mind and did not know how you'd all react to it. Above all, it should really be only a Nick / Adalind fic... But during the writing of this, the story developed and then I have to decide not *only* about Nick / Adalind, but also about Juliette / Sean.

Plus, I wanted to build a little tension. I know I'm evil :-)))

_**Chapter 21** _

 

A black and white haze seemed to settle over everything. Juliette was pregnant, she was going to be a mother. It was all so unbelievable. She looked at Rosalee, eyes a little wide and panicky with lingering disbelief. "It seems so unreal," she murmured.

Rosalee looked at Juliette, one of her best friends, and gently took her hand. They were both sitting in a small, quiet café. "I'm here for you, no matter what."

Juliette nodded her understanding, squeezing Rosalee's hand in quiet gratitude. She slowly stirred the milk into her coffee, starring at the swirling pattern and lost in thought.

xxx

Nick wondered what he was even doing there. Adalind and he had decided to prepare the nursery for the baby, but so far nothing had been done. Adalind was bitching and nagging the entire time. If it wasn't about how something was to be put together, it was about the color. Or where it went. Or any number of things that kept them from actually doing something.

He was almost mad... and he definitely couldn't concentrate on anything long enough to get anything done.

Adalind stood next to him, hands on her hips. "Maybe you should—" she started and then stopped, looking at Nick.

"What?" he asked pointedly.

Monroe stood in the doorway. 'Oh goodness gracious' he thought, taking in the tense scene. "Maybe you should take a break and get something to eat. And just... relax. For a little," he suggested, looking between the two. Nick and Adalind both turned to glare at him. "It was only a suggestion, okay? Jeez," he said, raising his hands and retreating a step.

Adalind took a moment to breathe and smiled at Monroe, knowing he was only trying to help. She walked over to Nick and ran her hand along his shoulder. "Monroe's right." She looked at him, her expression one of silent apology.

Nick looked at her. He hesitated, he wanted to get this done already, but slowly he began to smile. Maybe Adalind was cranky because she needed a snack or something. He nodded at her, then slowly stood up and together they went down to the kitchen.

xxx

Juliette lay on the couch, resting; the day had been eventful. Spending the day with Rosalee had been really nice. So much had happened to her today and she was tired. She tried to keep her eyes open but they kept drifting closed again and again.

Sean was watching from afar and smiled slightly, amused and feeling affection warm him as Juliette finally stopped trying to fight sleep and curled up on the couch. His smile grew as he walked over as quietly as he could and gently covered her with a blanket.

xxx

Rosalee walked into Nick's house and paused, wondering why there was such a depressed mood filling the air. She headed into the kitchen, pleased to see everyone there. But still... it was tense and dark feeling. Nick even looked a little off. She glanced at him pointedly, giving him a partly amused and partly a quizzical look.

Nick just raised his hands, nodding his head subtly at Adalind. "Ask her." He said no more and took a bite of his sandwich, chewing with a little more fervor than usual.

Rosalee raised an eyebrow and turned to Adalind, giving her a questioning look.

"I only wanted Nick to—" she started, but cut herself off. She tried again, all eyes were on her and she was visibly uncomfortable. "Maybe it would be better if the men build the nursery?" she half-asked, half offered. "Rosalee and I will just... set it up, let you know where to put the furniture."

Monroe and Nick shared a look and then shrugged their agreement.

 

To be Continued?


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.

_Credit: A special thanks goes to pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

_Thank you to all who have Favorited and Followed and to all who gave Kudos. I am very happy about it - and I hope you will enjoy the next one :)_

_**I know that this story is very unusual—very much AU.** I really like the new season :3 and I finally want to see what happened with Nick and Adalind. _

_How will fit Meisner into it?_

_And where is Diana?_

_What happened with Juliette's Body?_

_What was with Theresa, why did she have so many identities?_

_Questions over questions and I'm looking forward to finding them out =))_

Chapter 22

Bastian Alexander came into the world after several hours of labor. Except for a few short interruptions, Nick was at Adalind's side nearly the entire time, holding her hand and soothing her when he could. The few times he had to step away, Rosalee had stepped in and held Adalind's hand during his absence. The Fuchsbau supported both as well as she could.

When his son was finally born, Nick proudly cut through the umbilical cord. He stayed by Adalind's side as they whisked the baby away for his first bath and the standard tests. As soon as the nurses handed him back, Nick changed Bastian's diaper and gently got him into his first clothes. Nick carefully swaddled his son, hugging him close as he lifted him from the changing table. He was very proud and very happy that his son was finally here.

He handed his son to Adalind, watching proudly as she held their son. Their eyes met and she looked back at him, eyes full of happiness and pride. He quickly fished out his phone and took a picture of them together.

He realized a nurse was still there and asked her to take their picture, together. She said yes, so he sat down beside Adalind and put his arm around her shoulders, their son between them. Nick and Adalind smiled as the photo was taken.

"I love you and thank you," Nick said, voice low but clear. He glanced at their son and Adalind understood immediately what he meant, giving him a tired but warm smile. He leaned in close and he kissed her. She was only too happy to respond in kind.

Adalind and Nick could hardly put into words their luck. Both had eyes only for the baby in her arms. Adalind smiled, satisfied and happy, at their newborn child.

Bastian Alexander was really something special. Not because Adalind was a Hexenbiest at conception or his father was a Grimm. No, he was a miracle in that he was ever created. He had literally put the lives of his parents upside down and changed them, forever.

xxx

After Adalind was asleep, Nick took his son in his arms and walked with out of the delivery room. Nick had a large and big smile on his face as he slowly approached his friends. He wanted to introduce them their son.

He walked slowly toward his friends. All were there; Rosalee and Monroe, Hank, Renard, Bud and Wu. But Nick was most surprised when he saw Juliette sitting next to Sean. He smiled and looked at his friends in turn. Everyone was quick to stand and went to Nick.

As they all gathered around, he said, "This is Bastian Alexander Burkhardt." The men stayed where they were, murmuring their congratulations and encouragements. Rosalee and Juliette approached him, they took turns leaning in to carefully hug Nick, both slow and cautious so as not to squish the baby. They congratulated him on the birth of the child.

Juliette watched the little one, a bit more reserved than Rosalee. Nick still had the impression that something had Juliette depressed. But right now he had other things on his mind than Juliette's state of mind.

Juliette smiled at him. He returned the smile and suddenly came to an idea. "Wanna hold him?" he asked. She looked at him as if she didn't know what he was asking. But finally, it must have clicked because her eyes widened and she shook her head rapidly. "Are you sure?" he pressed, smiling a little.

"No," she admitted sheepishly, biting her lower lip. She did want to hold the baby but she didn't want to put Nick, and therefore the baby, in an awkward situation.

Both looked at each other, gazing deeply into the others' eyes. Nick walked slowly toward Juliette and put his newborn in her arms. Her arms came up automatically to cradle the little bundle and he trusted her fully. When Bastian Alexander was securely held by Juliette, Nick couldn't help but notice that his son seemed to like her. He was quiet, looking up at Juliette.

Nick smiled and watched Juliette, his smile grew a little. She seemed to take to the baby as easily as Bastian took to her. Perhaps, some day, Sean would eventually give her a baby...

"Juliette, would you like to hold him for another moment?" he asked. She looked up at him, a shocked expression in her face. "I wanted to call my mom, tell her that Diana is now a big sister."

Juliette nodded. "Yeah, sure. Of course." Rosalee stood beside her, peeking at the baby over her shoulder.

Nick gently stroked his little finger down the baby's cheek before meeting Juliette's eyes again. "Thank you, Juliette."

Rosalee looked at her friend. "Bastian Alexander seems to like you," she said with a warm smile.

"Seems so," Juliette said, bouncing a little. But then the baby's face wrinkled up and went pink as he began to cry, tiny fists balled and flailing angrily. "Or maybe not," she said dejectedly, looking to Rosalee for help. Juliette tried to calm the baby and started to rock her arms in a gentle motion. "Hey little one," she cooed. "Shhh... your dad will be back soon," she said, trying to calm the little baby in her arms.

Sean walked slowly toward Juliette and put a hand on her back, leaning down press brief kiss to her cheek. He saw Nick peek around the corner, gaze flicking between his settling son and Juliette. They both probably thought the same thing; one day Juliette would be a good mother.

Okay, maybe with a little difference... Only Sean knew that wasn't a hypothetical day.

To be Continued?


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.

_Credit: A special thanks goes to pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

_Thank you to all who have Favorited and Followed and to all who gave Kudos. I am very happy about it - and I hope you will enjoy the next one :)_

So one of my questions would be answered -.- _If the season newly started I said to my friend: Juliette comes back ... and see now_ :) Need I to mention that I hate it when I am right^^ _I have expected it, when the season began, but not believed, that will really happen..._

At first I was a bit surprised - _but not really_ \- I had this suspicion that "Juliette" will be back, sooner or later, but I was unsure. I'll be reasonable react against her.

 **And I've been thinking a long time about it - and only because she was from the start one of my favorites. I'll give her that chance - but only because "Juliette/Eve" protect Nick. But she has to fight to get my trust back. And of course it will take a time -** _**when it is ever possible again.** _

_Slowly but surely, we are approaching the end of this story. It so much fun for me to write on this story - the more difficult it is for me now to find a suitable end._

Chapter 23

A few weeks have passed since the birth of Bastian Alexander Burkhardt. Things had finally settled into routine at the Schade-Burkhardt household. The baby was a great love, an especially quiet baby. He fussed or cried rarely, only when he was hungry or needed a new diaper. Bastian Alexander was very calm and uncomplicated baby.

Adalind stood beside the crib and gently stroked along one slightly-pudgy finger of her sleeping son. She loved to watch him, whether he was asleep or awake—it didn't matter. It was her preference to never let him out of her sight.

Nick leaned against the door frame and watched mother and son, a smile on his face. It was a wonderful moment. The doorbell rang and he sighed softly, a little put out and dissatisfied at the broken moment. He was reluctant to leave Adalind and Bastian Alexander alone, but he knew that was mostly an irrational urge to keep them safe. After one last glance at Adalind and Bastian, he went to answer the door.

He opened it, grumbling under his breath—but started to grin with delight when he saw who was on the other side. "Hey, Trubel." He was glad to see her again, definitely.

"Hey, Nick," Trubel said brightly. "Good to see you again, man." She walked inside, past Nick, and patted at his shoulder in greeting as she did so. "Is Juliette here?" she asked, looking around.

Nick slowly closed the door and leaned against it for a moment. "No, not at the moment. But it would be better if we sit down and talk."

Trubel glanced at Nick, surprised. "Is everything okay, Nick?"

"Yeah, it's all fine," Nick was quick to reassure her. He nodded towards the living room. Trubel quirked her eyebrows at him but didn't refuse, heading towards the cough. Nick followed as Trubel made herself comfortable on the couch.

Trubel looked at Nick closely. Something seemed to be off... Seriously wrong. Even with Nick looking calm and his earlier assurances that things were fine, she couldn't help the icy spike of fear that shot through her, the worry that had her wanting to bite her nails. "Things with you and Juliette okay?" she asked in a rush. "And she's just at work, right? I guess I should've waiting until the weekend. Actually, she must not work," she continued, voice rising a little as she spoke.

"Trubel, calm down," Nick interrupted before Theresa could work herself up more. "Take a deep breath, okay? In and out," he coached, Trubel glaring but listening, making an effort to even her breathing with his. "Exhale," he urged, fighting a smile as Trubel did what he said. He waited another moment, making sure she was relatively calm again. But it was a good thing she was sitting down... "Juliette and I broke up."

He spared her the rest of the details, for now.

"She's a Hexenbiest and with the Captain now."

Trubel took a moment to think, trying to understand what she was just told. Nope—still wasn't quite sinking in yet. She huffed and shook her head. "What?" She didn't think she heard that right... Perhaps she'd hit her head harder than she thought.

"Which part of that didn't you get?" Nick asked, grinning.

"None of it, to be honest," Trubel admitted, shrugging.

Nick sighed, rubbing his palms down his thighs. "Juliette and I separated. We're now just... good friends. It was difficult at first, but now we can deal with it."

Trubel still wasn't quite getting it. It seemed impossible... "You guys separated?" she asked, looking at Nick, wide-eyed. He nodded slowly. "Okay, I think I'm getting it..." she said, forehead furrowed as she sat thinking for a moment. So, Nick and Juliette broke up, Juliette somehow became a Hexenbiest and was with Nick's boss. Oh, and Juliette was now 'just a friend. She summed it up, aloud, and Nick nodded along.

"Yup, got it," Nick said, nodding once more.

Theresa looked at Nick seriously for a moment. "Okay then. Is there anything else I should know? Anything you've left out?" she added, watching him closely. As much as Nick had just told her, she knew there was something more. Probably something terrible if he was this reluctant to say what.

"Yeah, there is actually," Nick admitted, grimacing slightly.

Trubel nodded, swallowing. "Okay, that's what I thought. Come on, tell me—what is it? Don't leave me in suspense here, Nick," she said, nearly begging.

"Adalind and I are now together."

Trubel looked confused until it clicked who Adalind was. She stared at him in disbelief, eyes wide and mouth gaping for a long moment. "Wow, that Adalind?"

Nick nodded. " _The_ Adalind."

"You're with Adalind?"

Nick nodded again. "Yeah. Quite a lot of information, right?"

Theresa nodded, feeling a little dazed. She leaned her elbows on her knees and covered her face with her hands. "Is there anything else I should know?" she asked, unsure if she wanted any more answers. Nick was still looking cagey... but before Nick could answer, what she was sure—oh, please be—would be a 'no', she heard a baby cry. "That's a baby," she said lamely, glancing towards the stairs. "Why is there a baby here?" she asked, hands dropping from her face so she could look at Nick.

Nick smiled, glancing up the stairs for a moment. "That's Adalind and my son—Bastian Alexander," he answered proudly.

Trubel said nothing, absolutely nothing. If Nick didn't look so serious, she probably would have laughed. Loudly. But she didn't think Nick would fool around like that, no way he'd lie about something like this. She knew he meant it absolutely seriously. Another glance at his expression was enough for her.

She inhaled deeply, letting it out in a long, soft sigh. "What the hell _happened_ while I was away?" she asked, running a hand through her hair. "Is today April Fool's or something?" she asked. She figured it was worth a try; perhaps Nick _was_ joking and all this was just his idea of stupid fun. But Nick shook his head, dashing her hopes of a prank.

"Yeah, okay... I didn't think so," Trubel muttered. "I can't leave you alone for a day..." she joked, shaking her head a little. She quieted, digesting the information and letting the shock come and abate. It didn't take long...

Finally, she clapped her hands on her knees as she stood. She gave Nick an encouraging smile. "Okay, show me the kiddo."

To be Continued?


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.

_Credit: A special thanks goes to pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

_Thank you to all who have Favorited and Followed and to all who gave Kudos. I am very happy about it - and I hope you will enjoy the next one :)_

_**Unfortunately, that's about the last chapter - but there will come a epilogue at times.** _

I am not so sure right now, I would love to write about something which is spectacular, and I think it will take a whole: maybe I have a idea but I am still unsure about :)

 _ **Or do you have a few suggestion? I am open to everything. (Well, except**_ _I will not change what I have built up in the last chapters as well as the couples :) but I cannot promise_ when _it will happen._

Chapter 24

Trubel followed Nick up the stairs, still mulling things over. So much changed during her absence. It seemed so unreal. As she went up the stairs, she looked around a little. At least the house hadn't changed much; it looked the same as before. Well. Almost the same... everything except for the small bluish-green plaque on the guestroom door; 'Bastian Alexander' written in coordinating colors.

She glanced over Nick's shoulder from behind as he walked into the room ahead of her. She didn't wait long to follow, curiosity drawing her in before Nick could impatiently wave her in.

Adalind looked up with a smile when she saw Nick. Her smile faltered when she noticed he wasn't alone. She eyed him sternly, an eyebrow popping up disapprovingly. She didn't bother waiting for an answer, though, and was immediately moving, standing in front of her son protectively, tense and waiting.

Nick walked slowly to his girlfriend, a reassuring smile on his face when he saw how tense and wary Adalind was. "It's all right," he said firmly. Adalind merely raised her other eyebrow expectantly. "This is Theresa but we call her Trubel." He turned a little and waved Trubel closer.

Theresa shuffled closer, noting the wary posture of Adalind. She waved, trying on a smile. "Hey. Nice to meet you," she said to Adalind.

The blonde relaxed visibly. She should have known Nick wouldn't let just anyone in their son's room. "Hi, it's nice to meet you, too." She leaned down and picked Bastian up from his crib, handing him to Nick.

Nick happily took his son in his arms, bouncing a little out of habit. He grinned and poked the baby's belly. "Hey, buddy," he said softly. "Say hello to Trubel." Bastian Alexander opened his eyes, yawning widely and blinked several times. Trubel held out the little finger and he immediately wrapped his little hand around it.

Trubel smiled as she looked at the baby's tiny fingers wrapped around hers. She wasn't really that typical girl that went all gooey over babies, but this was Nick's kid and therefore absolutely—and automatically—deemed acceptable.

Nick's cell phone ringing broke the silence. He carefully shifted Bastian so he could fish his phone out of his pocket, the movement a little awkward with his left hand. He managed to hit the 'accept' before the call went to voicemail. "Hey Hank, what's up?"

"Nick, we got a case."

Nick sighed softly, but nodded. "Yeah, okay. I'll be right there." He turned to Adalind, she looked back at him, her expression easy to read: You cannot leave us alone. His expression shifted, an apology clear in his expression. He couldn't _not_ go. He glanced at Trubel, "I'm sorry, but I have to work. But I'll be home as soon as possible. I promise," he said, looking between the two women.

He carefully put Bastian Alexander in his crib, stroking down one chubby cheek before he stood upright again. He drew Adalind close and kissed her, lingering on her lips for a moment as he enjoyed the moment and Adalind's eager response.

Trubel watched as Nick kissed another woman, a little uncomfortable to see him that close with someone other than Juliette. But, judging by the goofy smiles and the whole 'gotta baby together' thing, she figured she needed to get used to it. She shook her head a little and sighed. "Oh dear," she muttered to herself.

Nick put a hand on Trubel's upper arm, giving an affectionate squeeze before letting go. "See you later," he said and walked past her, headed for the stairs. He turned and called over his shoulder, "You two have fun!"

Trubel shared a look with Adalind, both of them looking not-so happy to be spending time with a veritable stranger. "I'm sure we certainly will..." she muttered under her breath.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

_It was so much fun to write this story and I have really enjoyed it. And without my dear friend pink_chocolate_unicorn it would never be what is is now. It's just half the fun to go through the key points alone. So I can just only repeat it not often enough: Thank you, that you always stand behind me for everything 3 :)_

_This will definitely be the last chapter of the Nadalind story. But be warned: it doesn't content any Nadalind bits. As you have already noticed, I'm out of that ship— for the moment. But I don't want to ruin my Baby, there is to much work into and I didn't want to throw it into the trash... just end it with a little bit of a bang._

_The time has come to say goodbye to Love and Friendship - a hard decision?_

_Thank you to all who have favorited, reviewed and followed :)_

_A little time had passed since Trubel and Adalind were alone._

**Epilogue**

As Trubel went downstairs, she smelled the scent of coffee brewing from the kitchen and slowly headed that way. She expected Nick to be all alone in there. She went in and saw Nick and Adalind; kissing each other.

She coughed softly, letting the others know that she was already up. Nick and Adalind separated from each other, looking a little dazed.

Trubel sighed in disbelief and went to the cupboard to get a mug. She could just hear Adalind speaking to Nick; "Do you want anything from the store?"

"No, thanks."

"Okay, see you later." And she was gone fast.

Nick looked after her and smiled a little.

Trubel let herself drop into a chair and took a sip of her drink. She wanted to open her mouth, say something, but she heard the baby cry.

"I'll go up," Nick said and hurried from the kitchen, jogging up the stairs.

Suddenly the doorbell was ringing. Trubel sighed in disbelief again. She just wanted to drink her coffee... But it didn't seem to be her luck. She stood and went to the door. When she opened the door and saw who was standing there, she gaped.

"Wow. Juliette! I wasn't expecting you." She felt the urge to hug the woman who was like a sister to her so she leaned in and did it. And the other woman returned it just as happily.

When they leaned back from each other, Trubel looked Juliette over. "Look at you..." she said, gaping again. "You're pregnant," she said, silently mouthing 'wow' to herself. When she got herself together again, she stood back. "Do you want to come in?"

Juliette nodded and walked into the house. She heard Nick's voice coming from upstairs just before he came down with his son in his arms.

Trubel looked between Nick and Juliette, taking in the scene as they looked at each other.

When Nick was down the stairs, she stepped forward. "I'll take him," she said, and took the little man in her arms.

Nick looked to Trubel and frowned a little bit, confused. What was going on here? But then he concentrate on the other woman. He look at her, "Hey Juliette. How are you?"

"I'm fine," Juliette said. "Just a little nervous."

"Why?" he asked. Then he looked closer and he finally noticed it... like Trubel did. "You're pregnant."

Juliette nodded. "Yes, I am. And... and you're the father," she said and looked him in the eye.

Nick looked more then confused, as if he hadn't understood the words.

With a little quiet voice she repeated, "You're the father."

Nick gaped, shocked. "What?!"

**The End**

.

.

_._

_Actually, I had planned that end already from the start to be honest. But somehow I didn't want to end that story. I mean, I know to end a story like that is not nice, but sometimes it's better to end it that way. But I just hope you have enjoyed the ride with Nick/Adalind and Juliette/Sean :)_

_Please don't be disappointed that's the story end with a bang. It doesn't mean that there will not be a sequel for this story :) But only if you want to read about Nick/Adalind and Juliette/Sean. Don't be disappointed, though, I'm not sure when it will be. As long as you want it :) Whether you want—or don't—to read a sequel of that story just let me know! (And please, stay polite.)_


End file.
